Hero of Remnant
by bobinator1001
Summary: When Albion fell to the brother of darkness, the first hero had to reset the world a new. Now, the world, called Remnant by the new humanity, faces a new but similar darkness lead by a new leader and with a new name, Grimm. This world requires a new hero to save it from the creatures of the God of darkness. Slow beginning due to backstory and training.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story that will be written by me and hopefully not the last. I will finish this story, even if I must rush the ending. This story will be a harem relationship, mainly because I'm too lazy to put in a good single relationship with heart breaks. It also may have to do with my beliefs that harems are nothing but a huge challenge for the protagonist. Anyways, the harem girls are RWBYP. It's most likely not going to be in that order. Though the good news is that Renora is happening. Yay.**

**I don't own RWBY or Fable.**

* * *

**Albion – Tattered Spire**

In front of the long dark port of the Spire, a flash of light glowed in a circle. In the glowing light a large figure started to appear and in his hands was an old music box. As the figure finally appeared in full, it showed to be a towering muscular man of nine feet. He possessed deep blue eyes and golden blond hair. He wore highwayman outfit with the coat, hat, and boots dyed with midnight black being primary and Knothole dark red the secondary. The pants and mask were dyed a Knothole dark red. His shirt was an explorer shirt with primary dye being midnight black and secondary being Knothole dark red. He carried a master cutlass sword with four augments with the augments being It's Not Luck, Renewal, Flame's Gift, and Positively Charged. His primary gun being a master clockwork rifle with four augments being the same as the master cutlass. His secondary gun being the Red Dragon.

The man walked towards the center of the spire. He hasn't been in Albion to him Centuries, but to the world a few decades. He had gone to see the great warrior Hal and his companion Cortana. He smiled to himself thinking about the time he met Hal when Hal crash landed in his kingdom, now known as the Old Kingdom. He watched a large portal open and a large metal machine crash in the mountains. He was in the area of the crash because he was hunting dragons that kept attacking his outlying villages.

He then shook his head. He had to refocus his thoughts on the task at hand. When he first arrived, he sensed that something was darker about the world. He thought his decedent had defeated the darkness when he killed the God of Darkness's champion during the time, also known as The Crawler. Defeating his so-called children in the streets of Bowerstone.

He knew he had to talk to his other decedent, Theresa. She would know what caused this plague of darkness. He may even have to use the Spire to cleanse the world or fight the brother gods. He really didn't want to go back to the void and fight the God of Darkness. He remembered having to go there to remove the taint of corruption. It took a large amount of his Will to remove it from him but, it finally was gone from him.

While now maybe different from then with all the experience gained from his universe and Hal's universe, he still didn't want to fight the endless horde of Shadows and the god of the void. At least he made sure to have endless supply of potions, food, drinks, clothes, books, and miscellaneous items in his inventory spell. Damn thing was useful for his long journeys across the worlds. It also helped when he needed income. Though with his Hero genes, he could always prostitute himself. Not like he didn't have the stamina to pleasure 15 people. He probably could pleasure more if he tried now.

'Really glad I had those shrinking potions. I may have kept growing to be bigger than the universe itself from all that experience I got from those Forerunner machines. Though I should probably not use any weaponry from that universe. Don't want to accidently wipe out all life' the man thought to himself.

When he finally got to the center of the spire's power, he saw his decedent Theresa with her emotionless face and her usual red and white hooded gypsy clothing.

"Ray, you have been gone for a long time since you have visited. You have missed the fall of humanity to the God of Darkness. He even killed his followers of the temple of Shadows" said Theresa in her emotionless tone.

"Ha. Thought something was wrong when all I sensed on my return being the chilling darkness of the Shadows" Ray replied, "Guess I should restart the world again, Theresa."

While normally one of his decedents would require three other people within the Hero bloodline to make a wish, Ray was not limited in this sense. He had gathered large amounts of experience from the millenniums he had lived in his world and the centuries in Hal's universe. Though most of it did come from Hal's universe because he wanted to fight against the Flood and Forerunner machines. He originally thought the Flood was going to be as easy as the Shadows, he was dead wrong. The Flood could have most likely carved their way though the Shadows and corrupted the God of Darkness himself.

"Alright, give me a moment to gather the necessary experience to restart the world and remake it a new" Ray said with a sigh.

He stood in the middle of the chamber and started to gather large amounts of his Will and experience to grate his wish. The spire started to gather bluish white light in the chamber until it finally fired into the atmosphere. The light spread across the globe destroying the surface of the planet and remaking it a new. It even changed the continents into different shapes.

* * *

**Vale Kingdom – Arc Fields (about half of a mile west from Arc Manor)**

Out in the fields of the Arc family, a boy is running around playing Hero. He imagines hordes of grimm rushing towards him as he tries to direct them away from his imaginary village. He thrust his mighty sword forward into an alpha beowolf, slaying the creature.

"I won't let you monsters hurt anymore people in the village. I will avenge the deaths of my fallen huntsmen" said the boy as he gave a wide slash to his right and firing his pistol to his left.

The boy kept up his imaginary fighting in the fields, all the while unaware of the danger that is rushing towards his house. Unknowing of the death his family will face because the Queen sees the threat she faces if they ally themselves with the Wizard.

A large group of grimm made up of beowolfs and ursai are rushing towards the Arc Manor. They have been given the order to kill the Arc family by the Queen herself. They were ordered to leave none alive as they rejected her request to join her against this world. They even gave her negotiator, Dr. Watts, a new scar around the front of his throat. She couldn't leave an important influential and powerful family in the hands of the Wizard.

As the family itself was either practicing, reading, or relaxing, the father and mother suddenly dropped what they were doing to go arm themselves against whatever is coming to their home.

"You need to get the yourself and your siblings down into the basement and lock the door. Your mother and I will get you when the situation is over" the father told the oldest sibling as he went to a window to look to the east of the manor. There he sees the grimm horde coming out of the woods and into the east Arc fields.

"Dad, what's going on!" the oldest Arc child yelled to her father in worry.

"Just do as your father says. We'll tell you later" replied the mother.

As the sister gathers her siblings with the second oldest, she notices that Jaune is missing. After finding out from her other sisters that they don't know where their brother is, she told them to get to the basement as she tells their parents.

"Dad! Mom! Jaune is missing! I can't find him!" the elder sister said with fear in her voice.

"What!" the parents yelled together.

"I can't find Jaune" the sister said with fear still in her voice.

The father then remembers his only son would go out into the fields to play Hero. With a look of horror on his face as he then rushed out the door with the white and golden greatsword in hand, only to come face to face with an alpha beowolf. He ducked under the grimm's claws. He then shoved his sword into the gut of the grimm, killing it. Afterwards shoving it off the blade, only to see more grimm behind the dead beowolf.

"We'll find him, just go to your sisters," the mother said to her daughter, "here take these knives, in case any break down the basement door." The mother then handed her daughter a case filled with knives. The daughter would then run towards the basement to lock the basement door and hand out the knives to her sisters.

The mother then rushed out the door to support her husband against the grimm horde with tears in her eyes as the thought of her son being killed by those monsters. Unaware of the powerful entity to the west coming towards the Arc Manor.

* * *

**POV – Ray Arc**

Now entering the west fields was a powerful Will user. A man that barely looked older than 28 years. He was on a search for his decedents from his wife, Jeanne d'Arc. He of course took her last name to help break his ties to his family of the now old kingdom with its only reminder being the Tattered Spire, the Sanctuary, and his decedent Theresa. He meant her on a farm owned by her adopted parents. Apparently, she appeared at the doorstep of the farmhouse, alone and forgotten. When he appeared during an attack on her home to fight off the grimm, she asked to join him. He shrugged and said sure. As time went on with Ray forging a sword and shield made from Forerunner metal, they slowly fell in love.

"Pshhh. Slowly, yeah right. She fell in love with me because of this Hero blood. Then was very pushy for a ring. At least I gave her the Mysterious Ring and not the beggar's ring" said Ray to himself at thought of fallen in love with his wife. He is still in denial that he loved her. He's a pain in the ass.

'At least she was a voluptuous woman' thought Ray as he started walking to where the Arc family should be located. It was then that he heard growls and a yell for help from a young boy. He then rushed towards where the sounds of came from to see a pack of beowolves surrounding the boy. He pulled out his rifle and fired at the pack's heads, landing a headshot on each grimm's head. He rushed to the kid to see if he needed to use a health potion on him.

The boy then looks at Ray, who looked like a taller vision of his father and for some reason felt powerful but caring, if only a little.

Ray looked at the boy and sensed a large reserve of Will within the boy. To Ray, it looked like the boy just drunk five undiluted Will potions. 'Where the hell did his parents get will potions in the first place or did this kid just have a massive reserve of Will.' Ray thought to himself.

"Hey kid, where are your parents? Don't they know how dangerous the world is since that fuckboy of darkness made the grimm?" Ray said to the boy.

"They should be back at my house" replied the boy, not wanting to tell him that he snuck out of the house to play in the fields.

"Alright, let's get going then kid. Take me to your house" Ray said to the boy, rifle still in hand.

"My name is Jaune, not boy" said Jaune with a hint of angry to Ray.

"And my name is Ray. Now let's get moving before more grimm shows up." Ray replied in return. As the two started walking towards the house, Ray sense something dark and hollow just like the Shadows. He then grabbed the kid and ran to the house. When he arrived, he saw grimm swarming the place and two broken ripped bodies in the front yard.

"Shit" he said at the sight of the bodies. He then casted time control to slow down time. He took out his cutlass and started slaughtering the grimm around and in the house. To the normal eye he would disappear and appear behind grimm to cut them apart. He continued this until the spell active time finally passed with him and Jaune, that he may or may not have forgotten about, in the basement with his ripped apart sisters. Jaune was too dizzy and sick to see the horrific sight before him. Ray then grabbed him and rushed him to his room to keep him from seeing the sight.

'Damn! More of them dead. What the fuck happened here! Was there a big family argument or did they find out Jaune ran out of the house play imaginary Hero' thought Ray as he went outside to see his so many greats grandson and his possible wife, 'Looks like they at least fought hard see as how their weapons are in pieces. Hell, even my grandson's hands look broken from punching the bastards.'

It was then he heard the shallow breathing of his decedent. He rushed over to his grandson's side.

"Holy shit, you're still live from that battle! Seems like the Hero blood still runs in the family" said Ray.

"W-w-what? Who are you?" the father asked the strange giant of a man.

"I'm the first male Arc, otherwise known as the husband of Jeanne d'Arc. I was coming to visit to help train the Arc family in the ways of the Heroes of old. But it seems only your son will live. I don't have the technology to help you and the resurrection phial, along with health potions, only works if your blood is activated" said Ray to the dying man.

"My son is alive? Good, good but what about my daughters? They should be down in the basement." said the dying Arc.

"The grimm busted down the door and tore a hole though the surrounding wall to get into the basement. They weren't able to make it." replied the sadden Hero, "Do you know were Jeanne's Crocea Mors is?"

"It should be above the fire place, why?"

"Jaune will be using it along with a copy of my pistol. I came to restart the Hero bloodline. I'll do it, no matter what" came the reply to the father's question. "Want me to end your suffering?"

"Will you take care of my son?" Ray nodded to his grandson. "Then go ahead."

Ray then quickly snapped the man's head, make sure it was an instant death. Ray then stared blankly at the corpse of his decedent and then absorbed the father's experiences to see though his memories. 'I need to look into this Dr. Watts guy' Ray thought to himself after seeing the father's recent memories. Then stood up to get the boy and Crocea Mors. When the person and weapon was collected, Ray then used the seal to teleport him and the boy to the Sanctuary.

* * *

**Sanctuary – two hours after teleporting**

"Alright boy, you need to snap out of it. Death is something that happens to every living thing" Ray told Jaune when he wouldn't focus on what he was try to tell him for the pass hour after telling the boy about his relation to Jaune and about his family's death.

"Then how are you alive?!" Jaune yelled at Ray.

"Because death fears me, the gods fear me, and I have gained the immortality from the king, queen, and knight of Blades" replied Ray calmly. There was a moment of silence until Ray finally broke it with a question of "Do you want to be Hero, Jaune Arc? Do want to avenge your family and defeat the grimm and their queen with her servants? Do you want the power to defeat your enemies and protect your future family?"

After another moment of silence but this time with Jaune thinking to himself. He then said, "I do."

"Good, but that will have to wait for the time being. You will need to train before I can activate the powers dormant in your blood. For now, you will train until I deem you ready for the power of Will." replied Ray to his grandson, "Go get some rest in the bed chambers." After pointing out which hallway lead to the bed chamber, Ray look down at the round table that held the 3D map of Remnant.

'Fucking hell, I hate training brats'

* * *

**One-shot finished**

…

**Just kidding, of course it isn't over. Even if some of you Grammar Nazis or Jaune haters wish it was. Though I did always wonder why Jaune's parents didn't train him. He had massive amounts of potential to be one of the greatest huntsmen. Hell, his semblance, Aura Amp, increase the potency of Aura, which increases its defensive capabilities, regeneration, and other people's semblances. It could possibly increase the power of the sliver eyes, but this has yet to be seen. He also was incredibly efficient strategist and a strong guy after a little bit of train from Pyrrha.**

**Yes, I can see why people will be thinking that Will seems a little OP in this but, all we see is balancing game mechanics. Ray is only OP because of the large amounts of experience he had absorb from over the centuries in both the Fable universe and Halo universe.**

**Also, yes, Hal is the Master Chief of Halo. The lore of Fable had the ending of Halo 3 being the Master Chief and Cortana crash landing in Albion during the time of Fable's Old Kingdom. You could wear Master Chief's armor and wield the assault rifle and energy sword. Of course, over the hundreds of years, both the armor and weapons would wear down, making them far weaker than they would be at full efficiency. I also had it where Ray sent Master Chief and Cortana back to the Halo universe using the Tattered Spire because if it could send anyone around the word, bring back long dead people, even in the thousands, with all the memories back then why could it not send people to a different universe? Especially a universe that already crossed over to the Fable universe.**

**You also shouldn't worry about Ray coming to save all of Remnant. He doesn't really care if all of humanity dies because he could just reset the world. He will only give it a fighting chance through Jaune and his allies. Allies with OP semblance like female Magneto, female quicksilver, female black hair Naruto, Elsa, female Thor, and Male invisible girl. Shall I go on.**

**Also, it's the Fable 2 Highwayman outfit.**

**Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: The White Rose

**Alright, I forgot to add Yang in the bottom A/N with her being the she-hulk with the difference of hits making her stronger than angry. Whatever.**

**There will be time skips during training because writing about everything Ray and Jaune do is boring. But I will leave some bloopers at the end if I think of some good ones.**

**Still don't have part or all rights to Fable or RWBY, should probably look for some stock options**

* * *

**Time Skip One Year – Sanctuary**

**Jaune – 7 years**

**Ray – Ancient, aka stopped counting**

"This is fucking boring"

"Gramps you okay", replied Jaune to his depressed ancestor and mentor.

Ray looked up at Jaune remembering pushing the kid to do basic excises, sword techniques, and gun mechanics. Boring shit basically, Ray wanted to go have adventures and not play drill sergeant on Jaune. That's gay and Ray is not gay, even if he did fuck men in the ass. It's only gay if your receiving it…Or so he says.

"Know what Jaune, I think your finally ready to activate your bloodline. So, you can finally use Will powers" replied Ray, who then muttered, "And then I can finally get out of this damn insane asylum."

"You mean I can do that thing that you did at my house?", Jaune replied with excitement.

"Well…kind off. You will only be able to do ten-meter radius at first. I have way too much experience in Will for you to catch up to my level. But I could possibly extend your radius", said Ray with amusement.

"How?"

"By using my diverse supply of potions, though I'll probably just stuff you full of java potions. We most likely will not have time to grind for experience orbs", replied Ray with an evil smirk, then thought 'The hell I'm wasting time fighting small fry for you to gain enough orbs to level up your abilities.' He then pulled out the guild seal from his inventory magic.

Ray then walked towards Jaune, still with his evil smirk on his face and said, "Grab the seal Jaune and awaken your powers." Jaune then grabbed the seal from Ray's hand, expecting something horrific, only to find out nothing happened. Jaune then started to say, "Gramps I don-". Then the pain shot through Jaune body. He felt like his blood was boiling, his flesh was set a flame. Finally, his mind opened like a key unlocking the door and opening the door. He felt his strength, his skill, and something he can't identify. 'That must be my Will', thought Jaune as everything slowly became clear. He looked above his traits and saw his gathered orbs above each section of traits. And above that, to his horror, green orbs with memories he doesn't recall having. The memories look to be from the beetles he killed during training.

"Well, are you going to choose a Will spell?"

Jaune turned around to see Ray standing behind him with that arrogant smirk. Jaune then looked towards the spells. He read through his options. There were just so many to choose from.

"Why don't you try lightning first, Jaune. It's a more basic but powerful spell", Ray told Jaune after standing there for ten minutes.

Jaune didn't reply, instead he just chose the lightning spell. He was suddenly back in the real world.

"Alright, quit goofing around and let's get going to the training room to try out your new spell", said Ray. As he started walking, Jaune then shouted to him, "Gramps, why were the memories of the beetles in my…whatever that place was?"

Ray stopped, then sighed to himself. "Jaune, those were the memories or experience of the beetles. They are not separated into one the three traits of heroes, instead they are what others have called 'general experience'. It can go into any of the three traits to help you unlock more abilities or upgrading existing ones. But, if you use the general experience, all the creature's memories are lost forever", Ray replied to Jaune's question, "Now let's go try out your spell on some beetles."

It was then that they continued toward the training chambers. Ray then throw down a summon creatures potion to summon a swarm of beetles. "Alright, concentrate on one of the beetles with the electric power in your body then unleash the electric power within you", Ray stated even if he knew that Jaune should automatically know how to do it.

'This power is fucking bullshit, I had to learn each spell individually, but my children and their children don't because my sperm apparently contains copy of my experiences. Lucky bastards' thought Ray with how the hero bloodline worked. It was then he remembered that he started the new family with his universe wide experience pool with new spells and abilities. 'I fucked the world…nice.'

After having Jaune kill a few more beetles, Ray stopped him. "Alright, go back into your inner self and see if shock is now available."

"What? But there was no option for shock?", Jaune replied to Ray's weird command.

"Oh really, check again."

Jaune just shrugged his shoulders and went back to his inner self. The shrugged lead to Ray thinking about how this child of his is going to possibly become some boytoy to a girl. 'Didn't even try to argue, isn't he seven years old. Damn, already can hear the whip cracking', Ray thought to himself with a chuckle. But what Ray didn't want people to knew is that his wives were also hsdzbudgzshiovlodislg. **(Oche)**

After people so rude interrupted by the asshole of this story. Jaune returned with a smile on his face.

"This is so cool, my spells can evolve into better spells, amazing. I can't wait t-", Jaune was the one interrupted this time by Sir Asshole, aka Ray, with a Pure Experience Extract potion.

"I told you I wasn't going through 10 years of bullshit fights against beetles, wasps, and fucking shadow hogs", Ray said with clear madness in his voice, "Once your done with this one, we got 99 more. Hope your thirsty brat because we're going to be here for a long time. Then will get started on the 20 potions of life. So, start swallowing or I use the Potion of Transmogrification next."

* * *

**Four Mind Numbing Hours Later**

"Yeah, this may be a problem."

Ray was looking at a seven-foot-tall muscular…child? Jaune still held his child-like looks but stood at seven feet and was ripped with muscle. Ray then started giggling to himself.

"Alright, I'll fix this problem were having with another potion", Ray said to the giant child-man.

"No more potions!", said Jaune in his child voice.

"Hahahaha", Ray replied to Jaune's demand.

"It's funny how you think you can stop me", Ray finished saying with evil in his voice, "Now drink this shrinking potion from Knothole."

"No!"

After about two minutes of wrestling, Ray finally forced Jaune to drink the potion to shrink his height back down to four feet and three inches.** (1)**

"Now we got a long year ahead of us both you're finally ready to leave the sanctuary. So, let us get started on your new spells, refine your swordplay, control your new strength, control your senses, and any other abilities you have like guile. Finally, you get to face me in the arena", Ray said to the traumatized boy.

* * *

**Sanctuary's Arena**

The most recent addition to the Hero's Sanctuary was the Arena. It was modelled after the arena in Witchwood, which gathered the heroes of the Old Kingdom to battle against waves enemies from wasps to trolls with the final opponent being Arachanox. Sadly, it would later be used as the executing grounds of the heroes. The people of non-hero blood forcing the heroes to fight the waves with the prize being the heroes burned at the stake. The dark times of the now Old Kingdom is saddening, indeed. Now all that remains to tell of the heroics and villainy the arena is in the Sanctuary's library.

Ray walks into the arena with Jaune in tow. "Listen Jaune, before we begin to continue your training, you may be wondering why you haven't developed Will lines like the heroes of the past. I have taken that burden away for a reason, Stealth.", said Ray as he then gathered a large amount of Will power to his body, causing his body to develop blue lines. Jaune felt the heavy force of Will power but, with a benevolent sense to the power as it didn't appear to be weighing him down but as if lifting him up from the dark times from the past year. "These Will lines are a large beacon to your enemies and hamper your ability sneak up on them. But that doesn't mean they are gone. If you use a high Will spell or use flourishes, the lines will appear on your body as you gather your power for a focused or strengthen strike. The Hero of Brightwall was notably the first hero this affected. Just because the lines don't appear on your person doesn't make you weaker."

Ray then closed his eyes in concentration. The blue lines on his person at that point turned red. Jaune now felt the benevolent power turn darker as he sensed heavy corruption from the power and then felt like it was pushing down on him.

"If you ever become evil, the blue lines will turn red.", Ray said in a darker tone as flaming see-through horns appeared on his head and dark feathered wings on his back, "Then if you become evil enough, these horns and dark wings will appear on your head to show your fall to corruption.", Ray's red lines then became blue with the horns disappearing and a halo appearing above his head, while the dark feather wings turned white. "If you become good enough, a halo will appear above your head to show your angelic behavior. This is what I predict you becoming in the end."

Jaune then had a questioning look on his face as he asked, "I thought you couldn't switch your alignment between good and evil without actions that represent good and evil?"

"You can, it's just that heroes don't really see a reason to switch that alignment. But to switch between the alignments, you must experience both sides of the alignment. Oh, and tattoos will also glow according to your alignment.", Ray answered back to Jaune. "Now, get to the center of the arena. You will not be fighting a few beetles today, but the many creatures of the Old Kingdom."

As Jaune walked to the center of the arena, Ray used his summoning spell to summon a pack of balverines with a white balverine leading them. "Today, and for half of the year, I will be teaching you how to fight creatures of different varieties. Today will be the dreaded balverines. These creatures are faster, smarter, jump higher, and trickier than the grimm's version, the beowolves. These creatures used to be human but were bitten by a balverine, basically the rules of your werewolf stories but, if a human has enough experience, they can turn into white balverines. These balverines act similarly to the alpha beowolf were they are stronger and faster than the lower counterparts, while also being the leader of said counterparts. The only difference is that balverines can take human forms." Ray then clapped his hands. "Now, let me demonstrate how to kill these creatures, with style."

Ray then walked up to one of the balverines, who than low jumped at him only to get a hard kick to the face, causing some blood to come out of its mouth. Ray then put his legs around the creature's waist and quickly turn himself around on his right, snapping the balverine's spine, effectively killing the creature, and landing back on his feet

. Another balverine jumped towards him only to receive a sword through its throat. Ray then pulled out his rifle and shot a bullet down a balverine's throat when it roared at him. A balverine then jumped into the air and landed behind Ray so fast that Jaune barely could see it, even with all his skill abilities leveled up to level seven. It didn't matter to Ray as he just pointed his rifle behind his left shoulder and shot the balverine through the head. All that was left of the balverines was the white balverine. This creature stood a foot taller than Ray's own nine feet. The creature then charged at Ray for revenge against its fallen comrades. Ray then quickly sliced the creature's head off and dodge to the side to let the creature's momentum to drop. Ray then turned to Jaune with a smile on his face.

"Your turn now, Jaune!"

* * *

**Two Months Later**

Jaune was looking through the books on the Ancient Kingdom. It still stunned Jaune how each kingdom, or age is more like it, transitioned the same way, through the Spire. But what Jaune didn't understand is why Ray's name didn't come up, but the name William Black did. So, what is a kid supposed to but to bring this up with his teacher.

As Jaune reached the Sanctuary's center, he saw that the hall to the arena was closed. As he walked towards the door, he felt the pressure of Will power fall on him. At first, he couldn't open the door, but then he focused his Will which granted him entrance.

He walked towards the arena only to hear sci-fi noises. He then sprinted towards the arena only to see a man in weird armor with floating armor pieces above his shoulders, sides and elbows. The armor also seemed to have a high collar going up towards the top back of the helmet. The armor seemed to have blue glowing lines.

Attacking the figure were metallic dogs with misshaped heads, flying robot, and large humanoid robots with what would seem to be a built-in backpack. These robots had an orange glow to them. But, behind these creatures was another humanoid figure but what seemed to be a cross between a walrus and human, a walman. He had a similar armor to the first figure, but glowing orange like the robots. Jaune then heard the walman laugh and said, "You brought me back to life after that lowly human and his A.I. killed me for what? Experience? How stupid are you primitive animals, if you bring me to life with my promethean knights in your company? At least I will get to finish what I started."

The blue glowing figure said nothing as he charged the small army in front of him without any weapons. He stomped on the head of one of the dogs, crushing it. He drove his hand inside and ripped out a pistol as the body faded into what appeared to be orange ashes. He then shot and killed the surrounding robotic dogs. When he finished, he had to dodge a large blast that had four concentrated balls with a field in-between. The shot then exploded into a large ball of energy behind the figure. The figure then ran to one of the humanoid robots or what he assumed to be the knights, ripping off the robot's arms. The figure now had a sword and rifle in his hands. He first used the rifle to snipe the flying robots as they started to make a shield of light in front of the knights. After all the flying robots were killed, the figure ran up to a knight and throw the sword into the area where the heart would be. He then jumped, grabbed the sword, and kicked off the robot to land in front of it, facing away from the robot. He then charged the rest of the knights, either killing them up front or appearing behind them for an assassination kill.

When all the knights were nothing more than floating and fading orange ash, the walman chuckled. "You even brought copies of the Wardens with you. It doesn't matter, I'm powerless against you. You not only have a copy of my armor but are able to fluidly destroy my knights and capturing warden prometheans is far harder than killing them. So, I'm only here to provide an additional challenge, but I shouldn't be underestimated human."

It was then that five large different humanoid robots materialized behind the walman as the walman's armor formed a helmet around his head.

"Let's fight human!", said the walman.

The fight didn't last long after the blue glowing figure got his hands on one of the glowing swords of these wardens. He quickly cut down the wardens, but when he rushed the walman, his sword faded into orange ash when walman waved his hand at it. But the figure didn't stop his rush. When he got to the walman, he grabbed him by the throat, throw him to the ground, and slammed his foot on walman's head, crushing it into paste.

The figure's helmet then was down like the walman's helmet, revealing Ray. Ray was still looking down at the figure. That was when Jaune heard Ray say, "Get down here right now, Jaune."

Jaune slowly made his way to Ray as Ray turned towards him with a stone-cold face.

"Jaune, what are you doing here?", Ray asked calmly.

"Who was that? And what were those robots? Were they from the previous kingdoms?", asked Jaune in quick succession.

Ray then reply, "That was Ur-didact and his promethean forces and no. Now, why are you down here?"

"I was looking for you, I had a question about why you weren't mentioned in the Old Kingdom or Ancient Kingdom's books. But you had the door closed, gramps.", said Jaune.

"For good reason, if a stray shot hit you, you'll be nothing but data now.", Ray said as he continued in a sadden and angry voice, "Now for the reason my name Ray isn't said is because I wasn't always called Ray. I went by the name William Black before I went into the void to separate its corruption from my body. It changed me, I no longer was William, so I changed my name. Don't asked me anything else about it, I won't answer it." Ray then stormed off to his room after changing the armor back into his highwayman outfit. Leaving a stunned Jaune in the middle of the arena. Now knowing that his go lucky grandpa really did experience corruption and in the place that's home to the darkness and corruption.

He never really dove into Ray's history after that.

* * *

**Three Months Later**

"Alright Jaune, it's finally time for you to receive your ancestor blade and shield, Crocea Mors or known as the Yellow Death. The blade contains the augments It's Not Luck and Renewal, while the shield contains the augments Hardwood and Mighty Oak. This weapon was also my first time crafting to make a weapon transform. It was my wedding gift to Jeanne and she then pasted it down to one of our children, who would do the same. Now this weapon falls to you Jaune Arc, the last of the Arcs and Heroes. I hope it comes to help you along your journey like the Arcs before you.", Ray said to Jaune as he gave the blade to Jaune.

Jaune grab the weapon by its sheath and look over it. His family's weapon, the last connection to his family. Jaune then remembered how his dad started to use a greatsword so that he could inherit Crocea Mors. This led to Jaune asking, "Gramps, do you think you could transform Crocea Mors into a greatsword? I would like to have another way to remember my family." A single tear went down Jaune's face.

"Sure, whatever. But before all that, take this pistol as gift from me.", Ray replied as he took out a red pistol, "The Red Dragon hasn't failed me, and it won't fail you. That and you will need a range weapon. No, you can't just throw Crocea Mors sword or the greatsword form at your enemies." Ray then walked off to the armory/smith room to give Crocea Mors a greatsword transformation.

The next day, after giving Jaune the new and improved Crocea Mors, he told him to get different clothes. "I'm not letting you fight in a hoodie! No, I don't care about the memories that go with it. If anything, you'll get the hoodie destroyed." This lead Jaune to quickly change his outfit.

When he came back, he had on a black short sleeved, high collar jacket with orange on the inside, dark blue jeans, black and grey boots and orange sleeves. For armor he had a breastplate, pauldron for each arm, and a vambrace; all which were white with golden accents for his family's colors. On his hands, he had lightly armored gloves with the base being black and the armor being colored gold. **(2) **His hair was styled as short wavy.** (Fable 3 hairstyle)**

"Alright, now come to the map and choose where you want to go. The marks show you where I set up cullis gates.", said Ray pointing to the map's markers.

Jaune looked at the markers and small model cities, towns, and villages of Remnant. He then chose a spot far from the major cities but close to some villages.

"Here we go on our first grimm hunt!", Jaune said in eagerness.

…

"Why are you standing there?! Help me!"

"You were doing fine until you tried to use the greatsword single handed. You're still too short to use a greatsword.", said Ray to Jaune as Jaune is being chased by two major ursai. Jaune then pulled out his pistol and concentrated on the first ursa's head. When it leaded directly through the front and back of the ursa's head, he had the second die the same way.

"See, I knew you had it."

"Shut up, old man."

* * *

**Two and a Half Years Later – Remnant Outskirts – Summer POV (Third Person)**

Inside of a bullhead, resides a woman in a black outfit with a hooded cloak that is white on the outside and red on the inside and bath in the red light of the bullhead. Next to the woman sits her weapon of choice, a white and red spear/sniper. Her hair was black at the roots and red at the ends and styled as a half up twist. Some people refer to her as the sliver eyed warrior. Her step-daughter refers to her as super mom or slayer of giant monsters. Her name is Summer Rose. One of the last sliver eyed warriors on Remnant.

Today she got a mission from Ozpin about a herd of grimm gathering to attack outlying villages. She of course chose to help these people against the grimm, even if her precious sunflower and red rose didn't want her to go. As a Huntress, it was her job to help people against the grimm. She couldn't leave those people defenseless.

Though, what caught her off guard was the fact that it was only recently that they required a hunter out there. For about the pass year, the area in question hasn't requested Vale for assistance against the grimm. This is strange because the villages should be constantly attracting grimm, even if in small amounts. Then there were reports of civil unrest because of the grimm missing, worrying about a possible attack, about a year ago. But the hunter sent reported little to no grimm.

This terrified her, did it mean the grimm now have a natural predator, a secret plan by that group that Ozpin talked about, or, even worse, ALIENS!

Summer quickly shook her head. 'Aliens, really? Come on Summer get your act together.'

"Now approaching the drop zone.", said the pilot.

"Let's do this.", Summer said to herself as she got ready to jump out of the Bullhead. The red light suddenly switched to green.

"Go, go!", replied the pilot as the doors to the bullhead opened and in the distance was a large herd of grimm.

Summer jumped out of the aircraft and headed towards a group of trees to make a sniper's nest. As she landed, she checked her surroundings for grimm. When she saw it was clear, she ran up the tallest tree with white roses that had red inside the petals coming off her. Her semblance, speed, always helped her find a good sniping position. She took aim at the group of grimm. She looked over the group in search for any titan grimm as she already spotted the basic beowolves and ursai from the bullhead. She spotted a few goliaths that appear to be on the younger side with only two being any where close to the average age. She even spotted king taijitu and death stalkers in the group. But most surprising was the four geist petra gigas that seemed to be forming a perimeter around the grimm herd. 'What is scaring the grimm so much to cause them to go on the defensive? This could be worse than I thought.'

With that thought going through her head, she didn't notice the nevermore perched up to the left of her. The grimm then gave a massive screech to warn the herd of a human in the area. Summer then quickly shot the bird, but it was already too late. The herd started moving towards her location. Summer quickly took aim for the geist head and shot it directly in the mask, killing it. She took aim towards the charging goliaths to pick them off before they reached her when she saw the other geist raise their arms to protect their head. When the herd finally reached her location, all the goliaths fell dead and two of the geist when one didn't raise its arm high enough. She used her semblance to quickly climb the geist and destroy its mask. After it fell, she did the same to the last on but dodged its hand causing it to crush its own mask. 'Must have been a young one' thought Summer as she then started to fight the beowolves, ursai, and death stalkers.

Slowly but surely, the grimm were winning in the war of endurance. This left her with her last option, using the power from her eyes. Even if this left her basically on her last leg, she would be in better condition than if she continued fighting. She started to gather power to her eyes, then all at once released it, killing all the surrounding grimm. She fell to the ground in exhaustion. Then she started to laugh. "I get to live another day", she said to herself.

"Oh ho, I see we have a little Huntress with some powerful eyes. The goddess will be pleased if I bring said eyes as gift."

Summer looked behind her to see a scorpion faunus with what appeared to be wrist blades and a crazed look in his eyes. Summer doesn't know how he got here or why but this 'goddess' he speaks of must be fake. Why would anyone want eyes as a gift?

"Oh wait, I know you. You're that Rose woman the goddess wanted me to hunt down after finding out what is happening to the grimm in this area. What a coincidence or maybe not? Do you happen to be the cause of the grimm's behavior in the area? It doesn't matter because I'll kill you anyways. Can't have you ruining my goddess's plans.", said the crazed faunus.

"Like I let you.", replied Summer in exhaustion. She knew that the fight weighed against her, but she needed to get back to Tai and the girls. They needed her like she needed them.

Crazed faunus didn't reply as he charged straight at her. She was barely able to block his strike with her spear. She then shot the sniper to use its momentum to gain distance but the faunus kept close. He was toying with her. If he wanted, he could have just started an endless series of attacks with his blades. He started to laugh.

"Isn't this fun. We should do this more often. Oh wait, there isn't going to be another time, hahahahaha!"

"Damn Chesty, you're still alive? How the fuck did you escape the Dark Brother?", said a voice behind Summer.

Summer turned around to see a giant of a man walking towards them with a little boy beside him. The man had a cutlass out while the boy had a sword and shield. 'Oooh, look how cute he is in his little knight getup. He so adorable, I could just eat him up.'

The man stopped walking when he saw it was the faunus talking and said, "Wait, you're not my super best friend Chesty, who the hell are you and what do you think you're doing to that woman?" He then suddenly charged forward at speeds like my semblance, knocking the faunus away.

"Who are you?", said the faunus to this large stranger, "Oh, you must be Hazel's father, you're even taller than he is."

"Who?"

"Doesn't matter, the only thing that does matter is me killing you." The faunus then charged at the large man, only for the large man to appear behind the faunus cutting off his tail. The Faunus screamed in pain, but knew he needed to get away. This guy was too much for him. The large man let the clinically insane man run away.

"Damn, guess I still have to babysit Chesty's son.", said the large man. He then turned to Summer. "Oh sorry, forgive me for not interdicting himself. My name is Ray Arc and that boy over there is Jaune Arc." The man then pointed to the cute little knight who made his way over. 'Ooooh, I could just pinch his little cheeks.'

"Hello ma'am, as my crazy grandpa said, my name is Jaune Arc. It's nice to me-" Jaune didn't get to finish as the woman pick him up to hug him tightly.

"Oooh, you're just the cutest thing ever. You even play the part of a knight."

"Please let me go, ma'am"

"Oh, sorry. Anyways, my name is Summer Rose.", said Summer as she let Jaune down. "Sooo, what brought you two out here?"

"Hunting grimm.", the two Arcs said together.

"What?!"

"We been hunting grimm in the area for about two and a half years. Recently, the grimm have been gathering in large groups. We tracked one to this location, but it appears you beat us to it.", said Ray with a sadden tone at the end.

"Wow, you guys must have a huge amount of Aura to fight these large groups.", said Summer with ah.

"What the fuck is Aura?"

* * *

**This will do it for this chapter, next is making their way to patch with Summer.**

**(1) I used a website called lifemeasure to estimate Jaune height at 7 years old.**

**(2) This is Jaune's volume 7 outfit but with the outlines, or secondary armor color, being a gold color. They are not actually made of gold.**

**I hope the story is going a bit better than you hoped. If not, leave a review. I also don't care about flames, write them if you want. I mean, its not like it will affect anything. I'm not going to cry over some idiot saying my mom is so stupid that she thought fruit punch was a gay boxer. That's basically my comparison of an insult to what writers on the site call flames.**

**So, next chapter is going to be about the left-handed devil, Ruby. The girl from the mirror dimension, just like Weiss. That must be why Weiss sings songs about mirrors, it's where she's from.**

**Also, if you don't feel comfortable leaving a review, PM me. You can also PM me if you're feeling down or just need someone to talk to. I'll try to answer very PM.**

**See you guys next time.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Raven

**To the first review, I might drive some of the characters insane with my insanity. I mean, Ray is already insane from living so long and exploring another universe. The man seen some shit, from the pettiest of thefts to advance torture techniques, both physical and mental. Also, those who are wondering, Jaune will have a fear of potions given to him from Ray because of the last chapter.**

* * *

**Outskirts of Remnant**

"What do you mean 'What's Aura'? Everyone knows Aura is the power used by hunters.", said Summer in shock from hearing the man and boy in-front of her not knowing about one of the most important powers of hunters.

"Clearly not everyone if we don't know what Aura is. So anyways, what does Aura do?", replied Ray to what he thought was a stupid answer to his question. 'What is wrong with this woman? Didn't her teachers teach how to properly answer questions? Must be a lack of discipline in schools. If only we had Reaver to fix that.'

Summer just stared for a moment to collect her thoughts. Once her mind was put back together, she said, "Well, Aura is basically an energy force from the soul to help us combat the grimm. Aura gives us a sort of shield around our bodies and a semblance."

"Ah, so basically like the physical shield spell but with a bonus power. I guess that's kind of cool. So, how do we unlock it.", Ray asked the nice short lady named Summer.

"Some people unlock it on their own while others unlock it from another person who has Aura. And what is physical shield spell? Are you guys wizards?!", asked Summer after hearing about spells.

"A physical shield spell is a Will spell that coats the user in a blue light that protects the user from all forms of attacks. It uses Will power from the user to power the shield. So, basically if we use the spell while constantly refilling our Will power with Will potions, we'd be unstoppable. Now, can you unlock Jaune's Aura while I observe how the energy flows from a person's soul to the real world?", said Ray with a hopeful tone at the end.

Summer was still trying to wrap her head around the idea of a power that is so similar to Aura. 'Could this power be used by others? Are there other uses of this Will power? Did she actually pass out and all of this is a dream?', were some of the thoughts flying through her head. But she guessed she should answer is request.

"Sure, I don't see anything wrong with that. Just step up to me, Jaune; then we'll get started."

Jaune stepped towards the woman in the white hooded cloak. Summer then put her hand on the left side of Jaune's face while red Aura was resonating from her hand and said, "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul and by my shoulder protect thee." Afterwards, a massive bright white glow came from Jaune's body. After the glow died down, a small yellow glow wrapped around his body.

Summer fell to the ground with a red aura phasing out around her. 'Oum, this little boy has more Aura than I did when I unlock mine. My own Aura broke.'

While this was happening, Ray sense some thing different about Jaune's Aura when it was unlocked to when it wrapped its protective shield around him. 'Maybe it's his semblance. It felt denser than the current Aura shielding him. Well, at least now I know how it works. I work on unlocking mine tonight; hopefully unlocking it tonight.'

"Well, let's get you back to wherever your going.", Ray said to Summer.

"Gramps, I don't believe Summer said very thing that Aura can do.", Jaune replied calmly while searching himself. His senses seemed to have increase along with additional Skill experience.

"Huh?", Summer said in a weak confused voice. "Oh yeah, Aura also increases the senses of the person and adds another sense, where you can feel presence of other creatures including grimm. It also provides healing properties and some people can even use it offensively without the need of their semblance."

"Wack", replies Ray. "Do you happen to know any of the offensive uses of Aura?"

"Sadly, no."

"Okay, whatever. Now, do you need an escort to a nearby village or some supplies"

"No, I won't be needing anything. I have a bullhead nearby to pick me up."

"Well, we could escort you to the bullhead if you want.", said Jaune.

"That would be lovely. Just hold on as I call for the bullhead.", Summer said as she pulled out her scroll to contact the bullhead pilot. About ten minutes later a bullhead is seen coming towards the clearing. When, out of nowhere, a pack of nevermores came flying towards it. The grimm launched their weaponized feathers at the bullhead. The bullhead held out for a while, but a lucky feather pierced its way through the window and into the pilot's chest causing the bullhead to crush land into the forest.

"Your luck today is just terrible, shorty.", came the response of Ray from the events happening to said shorty.

"Shut up", replied Summer as tears came to her eyes about the death of the pilot.

"Do you want that escort now?"

With a sigh, Summer agreed to the escort. Sending the super mom and two idio-, I mean, Heroes heading west on a journey to Patch. Spoilers, they make it. Big surprise.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Beacon**

"Approaching Summer's position now, but she appears to be tried. There is also a giant man in a bandit type outfit behind her, walking towards her. He's about twice her height. There looks like more bandits coming in from behind them." There was a pause. "Hold on, contact on the left side! Nevermores! Where the hell did they come from!" Then the sound of something hitting the outer layer of the bullhead until sound of glass breaking with the pilot screaming in pain.

"What's going on over there?", Ozpin asked himself. First a group of bandits then nevermores attacking Summer's transport. 'Too many coincidences for it to not be planned out by my sexy ex-, I mean, evil ex-wife.' Shaking his head to clear the thoughts of his still attractive ex-wife or technically his wife since they didn't officially divorce. But her trying to kill him when he didn't agree to join her cause did probably factor into his reasoning that she doesn't want to see him.

Ozpin then pick up his scroll to contact Qrow. Someone needs to go checkup and extract Summer. He couldn't let her be killed by his ex. Tai, Qrow, and Raven would kill him. Even if Raven is somewhat mad about Summer sneaking into Tai's life. She was of course deluding herself into thinking Tai needed her and that he would soon join her.

With those thoughts of being killed by TRQ out of the way, Ozpin dialed Qrow's number.

"Hey Ozpin, I'm still trying to find any lead on the Queen's servants.", answered the dusty old crow over the phone.

"I'm not calling about an update. I need you to go to Summer's last known coordinates. It appears from that her transport was destroyed and the pilot mentioned before dying that Summer was exhausted and a group of bandits are moving in on her position.", said Ozpin in a flat tone.

"I don't think you should worry too much. Summer is a big girl; she can handle herself. But I'll go check in on her, just in case.", Qrow answered back to Ozpin's request.

"I'm sending her last known coordinates now. Stay safe out there."

With that last said, Ozpin ended the call. He then looked down at his desk and saw the accursed paperwork for Beacon Academy.

'I should really just make Glynda the Headmistress of Beacon'

* * *

**Back to the Knight, Huntress, and Asshole**

"Alright, we got you surrounded. Give over all your possessions including your weapons and nobody gets hurt.", said the lead bandit.

These bandits heard rumors that the area now had a low grimm presence. This meant that Vale wasn't likely to send hunters. They been in the area for a few months now, robbing travelers and supply caravans to the villages. They then stumbled upon this clearing and low behold, an exhausted Huntress, a wander, and a child. Apparently, the child was going to be taken by the Huntress as an apprentice. It wasn't uncommon for hunters to do this for children they thought would make excellent hunters, especially in the outskirt villages without hunter academies.

"Hey boss, do you think we could take the lady with us? We haven't had a woman's comfort for a while.", said one of the bandits as he looked lewdly at the woman.

"I don't see why not, the boy can't stop us, and the man took off running like the hounds of hell were chasing him.", the leader replied.

Summer looked to her left to see Ray did in fact run away. 'No good buffoon. Runs at the first sign of trouble. How did Jaune survive with him as a companion and teacher.'

While she was in her thoughts, Jaune rushed the bandit who spoke about raping Summer. He shoved his sword through the bandit's chest, picking the bandit up, and throwing him over his right shoulder and off his blade.

"Why you brat! Who do you think you are?!", said the bandit that was next to his now dead comrade. He swung his blade down at Jaune, missing him. While Jaune jumped around the bandit's side, glowing blue with his wings and halo, and stabbed the bandit in the back. He then pulled his sword out through the bandit's side, killing another bandit.

Summer was so distracted by the ten-year-old killing two bandits, which were of course experienced because of the even present grimm, town guards, bodyguards and hunters, that she didn't noticed the bandit sneaking up behind her until it was too late. He cut her left hand and grabbed a hold of her spear to rip it out of her hands. Once he had a hold of her spear, Summer retaliated with a right hook to the bandit's face causing the bandit to spit blood out and onto her cloak and weapon. A bandit then came behind her to slice her in the back. Summer dodged out of the way but not before the bandit cut off the bottom of her blood-stained cloak.

Then Ray came out of nowhere, picking her up and run away from the group of bandits towards the opposite of where he came from.

"Alright Jaune, you already killed eight of them! Let's go before the nevermores get here!", Ray shouted towards Jaune.

Jaune quickly battle charged to the side of Ray. Summer looked back to see nevermores coming to the clearing and shooting down their feathers at the bandits. It seemed like the leader and two of his gang members ran away in time after seeing Ray run through their group. The rest were filled with feathers of death.

When the group made a good distance away from the clearing, Ray let Summer down. She then preceded to hitting him on his abs because she was too short to hit his chest.

"What were you thinking?! You left a child and an Aura-less huntress to face off against bandits! Are you out of your mind?!", shouted an upset Summer with tears in her eyes, "They could have killed us or worse!"

"You were fine and Jaune could take care of himself. The boy faced worse than some low tier bandits. I wanted to draw the nevermores over after seeing them shoot down that bullhead. I thought Jaune could use the practice with his increased Skill from unlocking his Aura.", replied Ray.

"How would unlocking his Aura increase his skills?"

"It's his Hero blood that allowed him to increase his Skill, one the three traits categories of Heroes. With the increases to Skill, it usually comes with better accuracy, increased speed and size. Though I do have potions on hand to bring his height to his natural growth."

"Wait, wait, wait. Potions that shrink his height?", Summer asked in confusion.

"Yeah, I also have potions to increase his experience in Strength, Skill, and Will. Along with potions to heal and refill his Will reserves. I also make sure Jaune has always at least thirty resurrection potions on his person. You should have worried more about yourself since you don't have any resurrection potions to fall back on."

"How do you have any of these fictional potions? And why should I believe you?"

Ray turned to Summer and took a standard health potion from his inventory. "This is what is called a standard health potion. Drink it and find out for yourself its effects.", said Ray as he handed over the potion to Summer.

Summer took off the cork and smell the potion. 'It smells fruity, did he just give me fruit punch?' Summer then took a sip of the potion. Then she suddenly drunk the whole potion. She felt all the exhaustion and wounds disappear in an instant. She even felt her Aura regenerate a chunk of her Aura. Not a lot but nothing to scoff at either.

"Where did you get this?", asked Summer.

"I made it using techniques from my days ruling the Ancient Kingdom.", answered Ray.

"What do you mean 'ruling the Ancient Kingdom'? You look as young as I do."

"Let's just say the saying 'Older than dirt' is more literal when used on me."

"So, you must know about the Queen and Oz's war! Do you know where the Queen's castle is located? We could finally destroy the grimm at the source!", Summer said with excitement at the idea of ending this war and allowing humanity to finally be free from the grimm threat.

"First off, who is the hell is Oz? Secondly, I don't know of the Queen's location or I would have just forced feed hundred times more experience potions to Jaune and had him storm her location to average his family's death.", said Ray as Jaune cringed at the mention of his dead family, "Thirdly, this Queen isn't the creator of the grimm; she is most likely an unknowing tool being used by the Brother of Darkness. He already led the world to destruction twice through corruption and his creatures of Darkness. So, killing the Queen will do nothing to the grimm besides keeping the grimm from forming strategic attacks on human settlements."

"How do you not know about Oz? Do you at least know about the Queen?", asked Summer in shock at the answer to her questions. 'Isn't the wise old man supposed to tell the hero of the location of his enemy? Why did we get the one that refused to learn outside his own time?'

"Why should I care about who Oz is? Also, I learned about the Queen from Jaune's father's memories.", said Ray as he started to get annoyed by Summer's questioning, "How about we continue these questions on the road." Ray then started walking, which was quickly followed by Jaune and Summer.

* * *

**Nightfall**

After walking for hours and answering Summer's continuous stream of questions ranging from Ancient Kingdom and Old Kingdom history to Jaune's favorite foods with the latter being asked to Jaune.

"Let's set up camp here. You have to be exhausted Summer.", said Ray as they walked into a clearing.

"Why did you only mention me? Do you guys not get exhausted?", questioned Summer while looking at the two Heroes.

"Yeah, we don't get exhausted. But we do get bonus attributes for naps and sleeping.", replied Ray to another of Summer's questions. He then dug out some bedrolls and pillows to sleep on and logs to start a fire.

"Don't you have sleeping bags or tents in those inventories of yours?"

"Never really needed them. Jaune doesn't need sleep. My wife just had me carry her to nearby villages to sleep at an inn or slept with me on a bedroll."

"Where is your wife? Is she immortal, too?"

"No, she died of old age. She did live to be three hundred but that's natural for Hero wives to live two hundred years. At least if they were intimate with each other. The other extra hundred or so was probably from her semblance, 'Aura Amplification'."

Summer nodded her head to Ray's answers, then she paused. Ray then start to slow form a grin on his face.

"You knew about Aura this entire time!", Summer shouted in angry.

"No ma'am", came the reply from Jaune.

"Yup", came the reply from Ray with a big shit eating grin on his face.

"It's alright Jaune, it wasn't your fault.", Summer replied to Jaune in her motherly tone, then said to Ray in an angry tone, "But you, old man, have some answering to do!"

"Nope, bedtime. Night everyone.", Ray said in response before falling fast to sleep on his bedroll.

"Oh, no you don't! Wake up right now! Ray!_ Ray_!", Summer said as she started to hit him. Too bad she doesn't know that his toughness ability neglects any damage she tries to make against him. She continued for a few moments before Jaune mentions it to her. She then sighed and set up her bedroll to fell asleep after losing an argument with Jaune about who gets first watch.

* * *

**Six Hours Later**

Ray woke up to the sight of Summer sleeping and Jaune watching over the camp.

"You can get some sleep now Jaune. I'll take watch from now until morning."

"Alright, goodnight Gramps." Jaune then proceeded to set up his own bedroll and fell asleep.

After making sure Jaune was asleep, Ray took a smartphone from his inside pocket of his coat.

"Leonidas, I need you to look into the name Oz, Grimm, Summer, and Remnant. See if there is anything that Hal's universe had during the time of the Fable games."

"Ray are you sure you want to go back to those memories?", said the A.I. Leonidas, an artificial intelligence Ray made after spending centuries in Hal's universe. He used the knowledge gained from both Humanity and the Forerunners. He named the A.I. Leonidas after the spartan king in remembrance of Hal and the Spartan Program. The memories Leonidas is bringing up is the time Ray had a mental break down when he looked through humanity's history. He found out his life was already set in stone by a company called Lionheart. He also found out that his decedents', Hero of Oakvale, Hero of Bowerstone, and Hero of Brightwall, lives were just a game. Even Hal coming to his universe was scripted which led him to believe Hal's life was scripted too. He just didn't know if by games, movies, or books.

"It's fine Leo, I already accepted it.", Ray replied in a depressed tone.

"I don't believe that, especially when you decided to restart the world. You and I both know the reason you came back later is because you knew the darkness would take over, give you the chance to break from the script. And now you want to know if there is another script set in place.", Leonidas said. Ray rolled his eyes at the A.I.

"If there was a script set up, then we would be far from it because we are present in this world."

"Fine, but I warned you.", came Leonidas's response.

Ray would spend his time learning about the RWBYverse and the Wizard of Oz until morning.

Once morning came, Ray put his phone back into his hidden pocket.

"Alright, time to get going guys.", Ray said with a soft smile, "So, where is your home Summer?"

"Its in Patch.", came Summer's confused response.

"Then we'll escort you there, not like we have much to do. Is that alright with you, Jaune?"

"It isn't a problem, Gramps.", came Jaune's default response after spending so long with his ancestor. Ray gets what he wants either through the olive branch or the sword.

"Good, maybe we'll see if you have Jeanne's semblance or not." Ray then turned to Summer. "Oh, and Summer, this trip might take at least two weeks."

"What! We should be going to a village with a bullhead!", yelled Summer believing they should be getting to Vale or Patch as fast as possible. She wanted to see her precious flowers after all.

"No, that's where that faunus would be expecting us. He most likely informed other followers of his 'goddess' about your existence. You'll put yourself endanger by going to public areas and enclosed spaces like a bullhead or other airships. Remember, a goddess wants you dead.", replied in a strict tone until lighting it at the end. He then presented Summer's Scroll in his hand before crushing it. "We also need to destroy your scroll, just in case they have a way to trace it."

Summer then yelled in furious anger before she charged to try to choke the life out of Ray. After getting the anger out of her system, she reluctantly followed Ray to Patch.

Though Ray had other plans. He was going to see a certain Spring Maiden, who became one two or more years ago.

* * *

**Meanwhile **

Qrow look around the clearing where a bunch of bodies lay dead.

"The hell happened here.", Qrow said to himself. He then spotted an object shine near the center of the group of bodies. He went to investigate what the object was. It was Summer's blood-stained weapon.

"Why did Summer leave her weapon…Oh no.", Qrow said with a broken tone at the end. He was once part of a bandit clan, he knew what bandits would do to beautiful women when they took them alive. He looked around the group of dead bodies, hoping to find a large man among them. All he found was the cut off part of Summer's blood-stained cloak.

"Oh, dear god no, please don't let Summer experience a fate worse than death.", Qrow pleaded to any god listening, sadly no god listens to humanity's requests anymore. Qrow quickly looked for any tracks he could follow. After ten minutes of searching he finally got a lead, it appears at least three males left the scene. He quickly followed the trail to find this gang of bandits. He would save Summer even if it killed him.

* * *

**Bandit Camp**

'That fucking giant and his brat ruined everything! We would have had more gear, lien, and a woman. But, no! The fucking giant had to run and attract nevermores! At least that gives me ideas when we eventually get chased by soldiers or hunters.', the bandit leader thought to himself. After losing half of his gang to the nevermores, he barely had enough guys to defend the camp and ambush caravans.

"Ah!", came a shout from the side of the camp. One of the patrol bandits was brutally killed. The bandit leader and his subordinates rushed to where they heard the scream only to find a man standing with a scythe over the corpse of a young bandit. The leader stopped before him, knowing of this man. Any bandit would recognize a Branwen twin anywhere, especially after the sister took command over the Branwen clan. 'If her brother was half as good as she is, we might as well surrender to him.'

"Now that I have your attention, where is your boss.", Qrow demanded. He would have preferred to just breaking Summer out by using his crow form, but she wasn't at the camp or the man that was twice her height.

"I'm the boss around here, what do you want?", the bandit leader asked the Huntsman.

Qrow looked at him with confusion because this man was taller than the average man but, not around twice Summer's height. There seems to be more to the story here.

"I came looking for a Huntress with a white cloak and a man about twice her height.", said Qrow.

The bandit leader was about to say that the man, woman, and child escaped; but then a brilliant idea came to him.

"We never got the chance to rob her because that man twice her height kidnapped her. I heard from rumors that a man similar to his height kidnaps women to brutally rape them and then dump there used body in a dig out hole in the forest to bury them alive, never to be seen again. Sad to see such a beautiful woman to fall to that fate, especially a Huntress.", the bandit said with fake sorrow.

Qrow froze up, a serial rapist kidnapping his sister, in all but blood, is the worst news he ever received. Even worst then when his sister abandoned her real family for her 'real' family. Today seems to be nothing but bad news. He's going to kill Ozpin for not giving a recon mission before the extermination mission.

'Oh god, what am I going to tell Tai, 'Hey bud, you know your beautiful wife, Summer? Yeah, she been kidnapped by a serial rapist twice her size and is most likely suffocating in the ground somewhere in Vale's forests.' And the girls, they would be devastated. Yang may never recover from losing two moms.', Qrow thought to himself. He then told the bandits, "Thank you for informing me on this. I'll look into it and save her from such a fate."

"Oh, don't mention it, Huntsman. We were just doing our duty as _good Samaritans_.", sarcastically replied the bandit leader.

Qrow just scoffed and took off, away from the bandits' camp. He flew west in route to his old tribe in hope of finding out more about this serial rapist. He may even get her to utilize the tribe in hunting this giant down. Though if he was to do that, he may need to get Ozpin to provide them with pay.

"Why is the world suddenly getting crazier."

* * *

**6 Hours Later**

'The hell is he doing here, has he finally come to realization that Ozpin's war is unwinnable? No, he is too loyal to Ozpin and Summer, so what does he want?', Raven thought to herself as she looked at her twin brother, who was currently taking a drink from his canteen.

"What do you want, little brother?", asked Raven with a small smirk on her face, knowing how it irritates him when she calls him 'little brother'.

"Summer's been kidnapped. Needed to know if you had any knowledge of a giant serial rapist and wanted to help hunt him down.", Qrow responded.

Raven was taken aback by this. Summer the Man Stealer kidnapped by an apparently giant serial rapist. The hell is happening back at Patch and how would Tai of all people lose to anyone not a hunter. She needed more knowledge about how this happened.

"Where was she kidnapped?"

"About 6 hours east of here. Apparently, some small gang of bandits, that probably wanted to rob her, saw it happen."

"And you believed them? They could have just been replacing children with women in the story about the tall man in the forest."

"I believe them because in the last words of Summer's pilot, he spotted a man twice her height in bandit gear. That, and the gang barely had anyone taller than me."

Raven stood up and walked out of the tent to ask other tribesmen about a giant serial rapist, but not before saying, "I'll go ask around about your rapist. You get the privilege of telling Tai about the situation. He is probably worried that Summer hasn't called yet."

Qrow sighed, 'Maybe I should do it over the phone. No, that could make it worse. Guess I'll have to tell him directly'. Qrow walked out of the tent then transform into a crow to headed west to Patch. Not knowing the people, he is looking for are only about an hour away.

* * *

**An Hour Later**

"Why are you leading us to a bandit camp? Have you lost your mind? Forget that last question, already know you have.", Summer said at Ray's idea of approach the camp for shelter.

"Well, I'd like a more reliable roof than some tree branches. That and to see if they have any info on that scorpion faunus.", answered Ray, even if he was hiding the true reason he was here, the Spring Maiden. "So, stay here will I go talk to whoever is in charge."

With that Ray moved towards the walls of the bandit camp. He saw at least five guards at the gate. He smirked to himself at the thought of just brutally massacring them to draw her out. Then frown at the thought, he couldn't just go around doing things the easy way or the world will end up just like it did the first time; ruled by overconfident children, who would kill to get their way. At least Jaune took to the knight codes more, even if he thought Jaune took it too seriously.

When Ray finally got to the gate, a portal appeared next to the commanding bandit of the gate defense and out stepped the woman he was looking for. Ray smiled, 'Too easy', then he walked faster to the group.

"Have you heard of a giant man going around raping women, he should be about twice the height of the average person?", the chief of the Branwen Clan, Raven, asked Shay.

Shay looked deep in thought before looking toward the road leading to the camp and saw the giant man. "Well, looks like you don't have to worry because he came to us."

Raven turned to where he was looking to see the giant himself. She estimated him to be about nine feet tall. This had to be the man she was searching for, which could only mean Summer was already dead. Raven said toward the man, "So, I see you're on the look out for more women, too bad this is where your journey ends, rapist!"

Ray stopped at that, 'Rapist! The hell is wrong with her? I haven't raped anyone in my life. I killed rapist though, but I never raped them! What the hell is going on?' Ray then corrected his hat, even if it was already correctly place, and said, "I believe you must be mistaken, I haven't raped a woman in my entire life. Though some exes did try to say I raped them, if only to ruin my life. Solved that with a quick fuck."

"Like I'll believe that! You probably raped them again then buried them in the forest like that white cloaked Huntress not to long ago!", yelled Raven at Ray the Rapist, her thoughts, when he tried to play innocent.

"The hell is wrong with you? I never raped Summer.", replied Ray the Rapi-, I mean, Hero. He was getting a little upset at being called a rapist, but when she claimed he raped Summer, it added fuel to the fire.

"I never said her name, and seeing how she isn't traveling with you, traveling to Patch in an airship, or calling Tai, Qrow, or Ozpin. I'm inclined to not believe a word your saying."

"To hell with what you believe! I didn't rape anyone! I had wives and daughters, I wouldn't never rape anyone, man or woman! Even if they are dead now!", Ray replied, getting angrier by the second.

"You probably raped them, too. Sick fucks like you only have children with your rape victims so you could rape your children.", Raven finished saying.

Ray's anger now exploded. His Berserk spell went off causing fire to explode from him as he grew to twelve feet tall and increase his muscle size. When the fire died down, it could be seen that Ray was surrounded in a red aura and had red Will lines along with pure black horns and fallen angle wings. "**I'm gonna kill you, Bitch! I tear you limb from fucking limb! No one disrespects my lovers nor my daughters! It's over for your bitch ass!"**, Ray said in a demonic tone.

Raven pulled out her katana and charged Ray. She swung to his left side. Ray grabbed her blade in the middle of her swing like it was nothing more than a feather falling towards him. He then grabbed her by the torso and throw her through the camp's wooden gate. She skidded along the ground once she was about halfway through the camp. 'What the hell is he? I'm going to have to use the Maiden powers against him.'

Ray then appeared before her in a flash of speed before strong winds hit him causing him to slide back in the dirt, but not being blown away. Raven then had flames coming from her eyes as she started to float. "You come to fight the wrong person asshole! I am the Spring", Raven was then interrupted by Ray.

"**Bitch! Yeah, I know about your powers from Oz's Maidens. It's not going to save you from me! I killed both men and women stronger than these fucking Maidens of seasons! I killed the God of Darkness's Blades: The King, Queen, and Knight! Your powers are far weaker than theirs ever was! You barely match up with the Knight's power!" **Ray was then struck by a wave of icicles. Ray casted Enflame to melt them and caused a fire to spread among the center of the camp. Raven then struck him with lightning, but it did nothing to Ray because Berserk not only increased his size, strength, and speed, it made him painless and unkillable. While a Will user can lose health in Berserker state, they cannot be killed or feel pain. Though Ray's health is beyond being decreased in small chunks, if not a billionth of a percentage, by any attacks in this world. He was a god amongst men, a Hero of uncountable experience, a man on a war path to the one who awoken his sealed strength.

"Vernal! Get everyone out of here! The camp is as good as gone! I'll hold him off for as long as I can then teleport a safe distance from the camp!", Raven shouted to her second in command as she shot a steam of fire towards Ray, who continued to advance on her. Then suddenly, a boy charged and pushed Ray away from her. The boy had a blue glow that hummed around him, Raven knew that it couldn't be Aura. The also had a sword attached to his waist and an old red pistol in his hands.

"I would get out of here if I were you. Gramps has never got this angry before to suddenly lose control of himself. If you don't leave now, you will die. That, I can promise, and an Arc never breaks a promise.", said Jaune to Raven. Jaune then started to glow his blue Will lines with angle wings and halo on his head. He took aim at Ray's left knee and fired which staggered Ray a bit. He then continued the process in order of right elbow, right knee, left elbow, and heart. This delayed Ray enough for Summer to rush in to grab a shocked Raven and rush away, leaving only a trail of white roses.

"Come on grandpa, calm down! She doesn't know who you are! She was probably told by the scorpion faunus that you were a rapist! How would she understand that he was lying?!", Jaune tried to reason with his gramps. Ray stood still for a moment.

"**Why should I? She abandons her family for a tribe of bandits. She wrongfully accused me of raping my wives! She even accused me of raping my fucking **_**daughters**_**!**", Ray yelled at Jaune.

"As I said, she doesn't know you! There is most likely more to the story here!", Jaune yelled back. Ray then roared into the sky causing Jaune to put away his pistol in favor for his sword and shield. He then raised his shield only for Ray to start punching the ground with a roar before each punch. This action caused the planet itself to start shaking like an earthquake. The only difference is the fact everywhere can feel it to a certain degree with Vale feeling it the strongest.

"**Stupid bitch! Fucking world! Damn these Gods! Damn these people! To hell with Remnant! To hell with Salem! To hell with Ozpin! To hell with the Grimm! To hell with team STRQ! To hell with team WTCH! To hell with everybody! You all can die to your fucking Gods' games! Argh!**", Ray shouted punching the ground with more force after every word. Jaune rushed out of there to meet up with Summer and Raven to get out of the area before Ray cracks through the crust and into the mantle.

As Ray continue to punch the ground, shaking the world, the crust of the planet under him started to crack its way to the mantle. Once the crack reached the mantle, magma started raising through the cracks even as it was slowed by Ray's punches. Once it reached the surface, it bathed the camp and Ray in now lava. Ray was then activated his Physical Shield before the lava hit him. He then swam through the lava to outside the camp and lava's range. Thankfully the crack by the mantle was small which led to less of the area being covered. The lava cooled rapidly to the cool area of Remnant, turning to lava rock. The crack in the planet's crust was now sealed by said lava rock.

Ray stood there looking at the destruction he caused to the area. Trees in the area were snapped in half from the vibrations, he can only guess what the state that human settlements in Vale were in. He sighed, 'I let my temper get the best of me. I can't let that happen anymore or I could destroy this world myself and I rather not remake the world again. I already did that too many times.' He then sensed out Jaune's Will presence and ran towards it. When he got there, he saw Summer yelling at Raven with Raven looking down at her feet. Jaune was looking back and forth between the two to figure out how to calm them down.

"You can relax, Summer. I'm the one who should be sorry, I did just destroy everything she had.", Ray said to Summer. All three people looked towards him, one in fear, one in pity, and one in relief. Jaune then rushed his dubbed Gramps and hugged him causing Ray to laugh. "Didn't know you liked me that much Jaune. I guess incest is wincest, huh."

Jaune then broke his hug to punch the Ray. Ray bind himself by the waist in fake pain. "Quit it with the jokes, old man!"

"Ha ha, alright!", Ray then turned to Raven, "So, you coming with us to Patch? Not like you have much here, and your clan is most likely going to disband with PTSD from what happened." Right after he said that, a girl and man with a few other bandits came running towards the group, Vernal and Shay. They stopped at the sight of Ray. Shay fell on his ass and ran back to where he came from, with the other bandits following, while Vernal ran forward towards Raven. She ran in front of Raven and went into a defensive position. Raven grabbed her by the shoulder and told her to stand down. Vernal turned to protest but stopped at Raven's glare. She stood down but kept her guard up.

"See, all that came was the ever loyal second in command. So, want to join us and talk things out with the Xio Long residence?"

Raven sighed and said, "Fine, only because it would be safer sticking with you in this crazy world." Summer then hugged Raven in excitement of having her partner back with her.

"I haven't forgotten what you did Summer.", Raven angerly whispered to Summer causing the Rose to meep back away from Raven.

"Alright Raven, no need to be mad at Rebound there, she just took the opportunity that you left behind.", Ray said with a grin on his face. Jaune shook his head, Summer pouted at the name, Raven grinned at Summer's new nickname, and Vernal kept a passive face. "So, let's get going to Patch."

The group then made their way west until Raven and Vernal pointed out that Patch was northwest of their position. So now they headed directly to Patch.

They traveled until reaching a spot to sleep. Ray then started handing out bedrolls and pillows to everyone again. Once everyone was asleep but, Jaune and Ray. Ray then used his guild seal to teleport himself to the Sanctuary then read the route he needed to take to get to Patch. Once he finished memorizing the route, he teleported near the old clearing.

Once he was back to the old clear he traced a route to the bandit camp.

'Call me a rapist after try to rape Summer! Oh, you fuckers are about to get ripped apart.'

After butchering and razing the bandit camp, Ray teleported back to his campsite. He let Jaune go to bed. Once Jaune was asleep, Ray then concentrated on his soul to help bring out his own Aura. He focused on where Jaune had his Aura come out. By morning, he would have unlocked it on his own.

* * *

**The Grimmlands – Salem's Castle – Throne Room**

'Are the gods back. No, they left the world to its own devices and the grimm in my control. But what could have that much power? This needs investigation.', thought a woman with pale skin and white hair. She had black veins going throughout her body. Her irises were red while her sclerae were black. This was the queen of the grimm, Salem.

A man in a grey suit with yellow lining, a yellow dress shirt, cordovan shoes, and a cordovan vest with yellow buttons, walked into the throne room. This man was Doctor Arthur Watts. He bowed to Salem and asked, "What do you require from me, my lady?"

"I need you to go meet up with Tyrian and found out more about this giant that's been killing my grimm. Now do hurry before the trail gets cold or the giant covers his tracks.", replied Salem.

"As you wish, my lady.", after giving his leaving statement, Dr. Watts left the room to board his private airship to go pick up Tyrian and find those bandits that stopped him from killing the silver eyed Huntress.

Salem though was going through her thoughts to find out if she knew of a giant. Then she remembered the Arcs, the family she had suspicion was connected to her lost daughter. Other the years she realized that the gods are not that merciful to kill her child but to give her to different parents, to spite her and Oz. She found a picture of a Huntress who was part of the Great War that could have possibly be her daughter, Jeanne d'Arc the farm girl. She found out she married a giant of a man by the name Ray Arc. Though when she investigated into him, she found nothing. No birth certificate, no rumors, and no legends. 'This must have been the man who caused the planet to shake. There is no other person to suspect than the no name warrior father of the Arc family.', Salem deduced. After all, her daughter wouldn't marry to some no name with no powers. She's too good for that.

'Too bad the patriarch of the current Arc family rejected my offer to join my side. Though I should have guessed after his family joined the Faunus Revolution, that they would stick to what the family thought was noble. Ethics seem to have claimed another victim.'

What Salem didn't know was that the Arc family was far from over.

* * *

**Bandit Camp**

"What the fuck."

"I have to agree"

There stood Tyrian and Watts before the burnt down bandit camp. Before them laid the bodies of the bandits they were looking for. One looked to have his whole head, spine, and part of his ribs ripped out and used to stab another bandit through the head. There was one that had his head crushed to paste. Next one looked like diced ham. Then there was a row of heads of the rest of the bandits on wooden spears in front of a large wooden board. On the board is what caused the two men's reaction, for it had the bandit leader nailed to it. It looked like his four limbs were torn off but nailed in place where they should if the man were to spread his limbs in an x formation. The torso of the man was gutted and had his intestines were used to straggle him to death. Right above the bandit leader's head, in dried blood, was the word 'Liars'.

"We should report this to Salem right away.", Watts told Tyrian.

Tyrian then turned to Watts with a smile on his face and said, "Do you think she can get who ever did this to join us?"

The doctor sighed.

* * *

**Third chapter and many more to go. Too bad I got classes to go to in the future. I'll try to write in any free time I have. The big problem is that I'm taking two classes for eight weeks when they are supposed to be a full semester class. This is along with a full semester Ethics class. Yay!**

**Now the ending may be uncomfortable but, it's to show how crazy a person can get after losing their mortality and watching their world end twice. This doesn't even include the part of finding out your life and those of your children is nothing more than a story to entertain people. Hal's universe may have given him advancements, but it took his sanity from him. Now he tries to hide the horror from Jaune and the people of Remnant. He maybe insane, but he still has morals.**

**Also, don't get use to the chapters getting longer, that's just a coincidence.**

**Review if you want, I'll try to respond to any questions. I would prefer PM for questions because I can answer them faster than by posting chapters with the answers at the top but not everyone has an account on here.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Fire Heart

**Now we're getting somewhere, but the Training Arc is about half way with this chapter. Basically, this universe of RWBY is going to be very different. The difference is mainly in the characters' early childhood and not the events in the show. This is to help keep me tied down from just rushing to the end with battle against Salem, team WTCH, White Fang, and endless grimm from the God of Darkness.**

**Now for things not explained in the story.**

**First, William Black looks and the Sword of Aeons. I separated the sword during the time of William Black and the sword during the time of the Hero of Oakvale. Mainly because the sword of Aeons is supposed to hold William Black's soul but when the Hero destroys it, William Black, better known as Scythe, is still alive. So, I made it where Jack of Blades was trying to make a mirror sword to control William Black through his soul in the blade. I have it where Ray, aka William Black, has the original sword. Of course, the sword is better than canon because Ray's experiences are far greater. Now Ray looking younger is because of the ancient music box, the prototype for the ability to make a wish through Will. This is supported by the music box ended up granting two wishes for the Hero of Bowerstone, to live in a castle and to defeat Lucien. Though it doesn't have the same wish granting power of the Tattered Spire. This device has been replicated by Ray in Halo Universe. This isn't being explained in the story because Ray doesn't like to talk about his dark past in Albion.**

**Secondly, the magic used by Salem and Ozpin is different from the magic of Will. The Will magic requires blood of Heroes while Remnant's magic is closely tied to Aura.**

**Thirdly, King of Blades and Jack of Blades are the same person, it's just to distinguish his power at the two periods of time. During the time of Hero of Oakvale, Jack was far weaker than during his time facing William Black. During William Blacks time, Jack could carver through mountain ranges, flood continents, and mind control massive groups of people with the Court. So, I had to find a way for them to be seen as separate to show a power level difference. So, I used King to match the Queen and Knight of the Court.**

**Fourthly, Jeanne is Joan Arc. Jeanne is the original name of Joan. Joan is just a translation of French to English. Funny enough, Jeanne's father's name is Jacques. Seems that the name Jacques went to the wrong father in RWBY. Though it would be funny if Jacques still ends up as Jaune's Father, by marriage of Weiss.**

**If you didn't read the above text, doesn't really matter as it's backstory and doesn't matter too much to the plot.**

**Now, on with the story of Jaune's growth to be the whipped boyfriend of RWBYP. Let's be honest, Jaune would be whipped in any relationship. Though he may dominate during sex, but that's the only part of a relationship.**

* * *

**Vale Forests**

"Focus on healing the wound, Jaune. Not now the fact I cut myself. Do I need to give myself a fatal wound to get you to activate your semblance that you share with your ancestor, Jeanne Arc?", said Ray with a long gash going up his left arm. He been focusing on keeping his Aura from healing said wound so Jaune can use his semblance willingly. At their morning training, Ray notice when he punched with more force than usual, a bright white Aura field surrounded Jaune. He recognized it as Jeanne's Too bad Summer, Raven, and Vernal thought this was insane. They feared what Jaune had to go through being raised by Ray. 'What do those bitches know, a third of them ran away from their own child.'

"You're insane, Ray! You can't just go to these lengths to unlock Jaune's semblance! It isn't right!", yelled Summer, aka Super Mom. She was currently trying to get Jaune away from Ray. Raven and Vernal stood off to the side even though they wanted to knock out Ray, especially if this is how he would train Jaune to be this _Hero_. They didn't actually go for it because of the events back at their now destroyed camp.

"The boy needs to learn how to activate the power consciously if he is going to be able to help other hunters or defeat the Grimm Queen," came Ray's response to Summer's yelling. He then sighed and let his now unlocked Aura heal him. 'It may be slower than Will's heal spell, but it does use less energy.'

"So, are we going to continue to Patch or stand around arguing about Jaune's training?", asked Raven towards Ray, causing him to sigh again.

"Fine, have it your way. Let's get back on the road," answered Ray before he grinned and said, "Don't forget, Raven and Summer, to talk about how you are going to tell this Tai when we get there. Especially about relationship status between the three of you." Ray then began walking out of the campsite. He knew arguing with 'mama bears' is useless when it came to the treatment of children, even if it wasn't their children. They still had a day and a few hours to get to a fairy to Patch.

* * *

**Patch – Xiao Long/Rose Residence**

Tai was sitting outside of his house with his scroll in his hand while watching Yang and Ruby run around playing. He been waiting on Summer's usual check up call when she went out on missions. He did try to convince her to let him or Qrow go with her on missions. She rejected the idea because of the fact that someone needed to watch Yang and Ruby, along with Qrow being on a constant mission to investigate for Ozpin. So, Summer promised him that she would call at least once a day to check up on him and her babies.

Tai smiled at the end. 'She has been a great mother for both Yang and Ruby, even if Yang isn't her daughter.' Tai then frowned at the reminder of Raven leaving both Yang and him. Though he did have a suspicion on her wanting to take Yang and him into her clan. Tai didn't want Yang to live the harsh life of a bandit, even if it gave her the chance to be with her mother. But the sudden abandonment did lead to him not properly taking care of Yang. Thankfully, Summer came to help him out with Yang. As time went on, they fall in love, leading to Ruby being born about a year later. She always been amazing woman, she may have even crushed on him during his academy days. She always been a shy woman when came to making any type of relationship with people.

Raven on the other hand, wasn't afraid to stake her claim on a lover. She pretty much walked up to him in their third year saying we're dating after he beat her in a fight for the first time. At first, she wasn't very comfortable with showing physical displays of affection, even in privacy. Though that change pretty quickly in a few months after getting used to it. Let's say, they 'mated' in a lot of places at Beacon and out on the field missions. Her usually tactic to get intimate was to get him to show dominance over her. Though, he would let her dominate every now and then to keep things interesting.

Summer on the other hand wasn't afraid to show physical affection in private but, in public she would blush up a storm. But that sweet innocence of hers hides something very perverted. She had a real interest in toys and submissive positions for herself. She was a playful girl in the sheets.

Though the two women did share something in common, their dominance outside the bedroom. They basically held the final word on what happens in the relationship. He didn't really care too much about that like some men he knew like Qrow. Though Qrow was the usual case of him not liking it because of his free spirit. Most of the other men just referred it as being whipped. 'They were just jealous I was, and currently am, dating a beautiful woman!', the whipped husband thought in his defense. He didn't even put his foot down about Summer going alone on a mission or hunting Raven down for answers. Guess he feared the crack of the whip.

Tai looked down at his scroll in hopes of a message or voicemail from Summer. He had no such luck. He then looked up to sky, hoping Summer was safe. Then he saw a certain crow flying towards him. He jumped up from his chair and the thoughts of Qrow coming here and Summer not calling lead to some dark thoughts.

* * *

**Hour Before – Vale Air Docks**

"Ozpin, we have a problem," Qrow said to Ozpin over his scroll, "It appears that Summer has been kidnapped by a serial rapist that buries his victims alive out in the forests of Vale. I got Raven to help search for her, but I was wondering if you can have some Huntsmen look for her?" Qrow then boarded the air bus to Patch with his scroll still in hand. "I'm currently going to Patch to inform Tai of the situation."

"Are you sure that's wise, Qrow?", came the response from Ozpin, "Tai has already faced the hardships of Raven leaving; hearing about Summer being kidnapped and possibly raped is most likely going to lead to a worse situation."

"It's better to inform him now than waiting later and him breaking apart when his daughters need him."

"Very well, but you should do it quickly and go out there looking for Summer. Hopefully alive."

"Alright, talk to you later Ozpin,", said Qrow as he hung up the scroll and put it into his pocket. He then moved to sit down at a seat and pulled out his trusty flask. He unscrewed the cap and took a drink from it. As he continued to sit, wait, and drink until he got to Patch, his thoughts would travel to the 'Giant Rapist of Vale'.

After an hour of being cooped up inside the air bus, the ship finally docked at Patch. Qrow got up and walked off the ship and on to the platform. He then made his way to a nearby ally to transform into a crow. After his transformation, he flew towards the Xiao Long residences.

When he got in view of the house, he saw Yang and Ruby playing in the yard with Tai sitting in a yard chair. He dropped down out of view of Yang and Ruby to transform back into his original form. He walked out of the woods, only to then be side tackled by Ruby.

"Uncle Qrow! You're back!" Ruby asked with excitement will hanging off of Qrow's left arm, "Did you miss me?! Did you?! Did you?! Did you?!"

"Nope," answered Qrow with a small smile on his face.

"Come on, Ruby. Let Uncle Qrow go. He rarely visits as it is. Since it isn't one of our birthdays, he probably has something important to tell dad.", said Yang as she walked over and removed Ruby from Qrow's arm. Qrow then made his way to the standing Tai. He could see the frown on Tai's face. He knew Tai most likely knows why he was here.

"Girls! How about you go inside as I talk to your Uncle Qrow," came Tai's response with a stone hard look on his face. Ruby and Yang then made their way inside. Once inside, Ruby ran off to her room to read more about the latest custom weapon pieces. Yang on the other hand, she stood by the door in hope of hearing their conversation, in hopes of hearing about her biological mother.

"Tai," Qrow then sighed, "It's about Summer. She went on a mission near the eastern parts of Vale Kingdom. She was original supposed to scout out where the grimm were, but it quickly turned to an extermination mission. She dealt with them quickly enough, only for her bullhead to be destroyed. The last words of the pilot were about a giant man and bandits coming to her in her exhausted state." Qrow paused to look at Tai, who had a look of horror at the deducing what was going to happen. "I tracked the bandits, only to find half of their group was dead and the giant wasn't apart of their group. The giant was apparently a serial rapist tormenting the Vale outer villages. He would kidnap women to rape them then bury them in the Vale forests alive. I'm sorry."

Tai was almost in tears as he looked at his feet. He then looked towards Qrow and said, "What do you have to be sorry for?" Tai then shouted, "The only person that's going to be sorry is the bastard who took my wife!" Tai then marched to the door only to be stopped by Qrow's hand on his shoulder.

"Hold on, Tai. You need to slow down and think. Who is going to take care of Ruby and Yang if your gone?"

Tai stopped for a second to think, 'who could take care of them? Maybe I could have Yang watch Ruby and have a one of the teachers at Signal check in on them. Yeah let's do that.' Tai then pull out his scroll to type in the number for Mrs. Charcoal. He knew Charcoal could come by check on the girls while he was gone since she usually left Signal early.

Tai then said, "I can have Yang watch over Ruby and get one of my colleagues to check in on them while were gone."

"Tai, you shouldn't do this. I already got Raven to help out with the search. Just let us take care of this," said Qrow as put his hand on Tai's scroll, "Come on, how about we go get a drink to cool our heads before I got to leave to go search for Summer."

Tai sighed and responded with, "Yeah, all right. Just give me a second, I'll go grab my wallet." Tai then turned to open the door and go to his room.

Yang of course, quickly dashed to her room at the sound of her dad coming to the door. Once there she began to start thinking about what she heard. 'Mom has been kidnapped? She could be dead?!' She then heard someone knocking on her door. It was then opened by Qrow.

"Hey kid, I'm going to be taking your dad out to relax. Can you look after Ruby for us?", asked Qrow.

"Oh, uh, sure! Anything for you Uncle Qrow," came the response from Yang as she tries to hide her emotions.

"Thanks, ki-," Qrow was interrupted by the sound of glass breaking in Tai's bedroom, "I got to go check out whatever that was. Make sure Ruby doesn't leave the house alone."

Qrow then walked to Tai's bedroom. Once he opened the door, he saw a broken frame with the picture of the team by the old shed. Tai had this angry look on his face as he glared at the picture. "What the hell happened Tai?"

Tai then looked towards Qrow before saying, "I heard Summer's screams, along with the screams from Raven. Are you sure it was wise to get her involved in a case with a serial rapist that can fight a Huntress and a group of bandits?"

"Tai, Raven is far stronger than when the team was together. She also has the tribe backing her and wouldn't be in an exhausted state like Summer. She'll be fine," Qrow finished before saying, "Now, let's get to that bar and see if there are any rumors about our Giant."

Tai looked towards the photo again before Qrow said, "Hey, clean it up when we get back. We don't need you having an episode right now."

Tai and Qrow then headed out of the house to make their way to Patch for a drink and rumors about a giant. Unaware of Yang going towards Tai's bedroom. Once she got inside, she saw the broken frame. She walked over to it and saw the photo inside. She pulled out the photo. On the photo she could see what looked like younger versions of Summer, Tai, and Qrow, along with a woman who she assumed was her mother. She then looked at the background of the photo to see a shed. She recognized the shed, she knew it was about a few hours away from the house. She was about to make her journey there to see if she could find her mother to ask her why she left and if she found Summer.

She then remembered she had to look after Ruby. She quickly rushed to Ruby's room to find her asleep. She picked Ruby up and walked her to the red wagon outside. Once she was there, she placed Ruby in the wagon before making her way to find her mother.

* * *

**Meanwhile – The Beach of Patch**

"I still can't believe you have a boat in some weird dimensional space," says Raven with a growl, "Did you have beds, tents, and other furniture, too?"

"Yeah, I actually do. Along with décor, weapons, armor, food, drinks, clothes, and ammunition," came her answer from the legendary assholiness of Ray as he then took out Revelatory Beef Jerky, "Want some high-quality jerky? It's the best beef jerky in the world!"

"I'll take some!" came the response from Jaune and Summer. Ray then handed the two some jerky before making his way to the forest of Patch. He then says, "I don't usually abuse my inventory magic, I only did it this time because we need to get to the island without being seen."

"Then why did you use an old ship? The smog from the thing have definitely gave away our position to everyone."

"Well, it was the only boat I had that would fit us all on it," says Ray with a sweat drop look before he smirked, "I didn't have a more inconspicuous boat that could fit your ego."

Summer then busted out laughing while Jaune and Vernal chuckled. Jaune understanding the joke after spending a while with Raven on the journey to Patch. Raven on the other hand, was furious. She couldn't believe that this was the man who could, and has, destroy the world. All he did was tell jokes and hide more secrets than Ozpin. He pushed his grandson through brutal training and studies while laughing off our concerns for Jaune's health. She shook her head and thought about the offer Summer made to her.

The group was slowly making their way to Summer's house, when Ray suddenly stops. He turns to Jaune and says, "Jaune, let's quickly test your senses on the presence of people and creatures. How about sensing over in that direction." Ray then points to the northwest.

The group looks confused at this sudden change of actions. Jaune then closes his eyes and spread his Aura throughout his body, focusing on his surrounding awareness. He senses two people that seem to hold similar Aura to two people in their group.

"There seems to be two people nearby, one seems to be asleep and the other tried but dragging along the other one."

"Good. Now narrow down your senses to sense the area of where they are going," says Ray with a hard edge to his voice.

Jaune then narrowed down his senses more to look towards where they were heading. He sensed something there, but it seemed dark and even soulless.

"Grimm," Jaune whispered to himself.

"Bingo."

Jaune then battle charged toward the location of the two weakened people. He had to save them. He couldn't let more people die from the grimm. No one should experience what he has from the grimm.

"Wait, Jaune! Slow down! There's grimm out there!" Summer yells towards Jaune before using her semblance to follow Jaune.

"Well, seems we need to catch up," Ray says before grabbing both Raven and Vernal, "Hold on!"

"Let me goooo!" shouted Raven and Vernal before Ray took off at a speed slightly slower then Summer. He of course was laughing as Raven and Vernal tighten their grip instinctively at the sudden high speeds.

* * *

**The Shed in the Forests of ****Patch**

Yang was exhausted, she has been walking for about a few hours now. She was thankfully that Ruby hasn't woken up yet. She really didn't want to explain to Ruby that Summer could be dead. She then looks up to see the shed she was looking for. She smiled to herself, she accomplished step one in her plan to find her mom, now time for step two; convince her mom to come back home.

Yang walks towards the entrance of the shed, only to stop in her tracks as three pairs of bright red eyes looks towards her. She heard the growls from inside the shed. She froze in place, scared out of her mind. She now knew she just doomed her sister and herself.

The three beowolves came out of the shed, walking towards the defenseless girls. They sniffed the air to see if there was someone else nearby. When they were satisfied that no one was present, they move towards the girls. They then suddenly stopped at an unknow noise entering their hearing range. Then a figure blurs into view with a sword sticking out of the beowolf to Yang's right. It then sliced through the grimm as the sound of a pistol going off with the head of the beowolf to Yang's left was blown into pieces. The last beowolf roared at the figure only to have the figure's sword go into its mouth and out the back of its head. The figure then pulls out his sword and sheathes it.

"You all right, madame?", says Jaune towards Yang. He wanted to ensure he made it in time. If not, he still had some health potions on his person.

"Y-yeah, we're all right, umm, how are you?", came the response of Yang trying to regain her senses. It was only after regaining it that she realized how stupid it was to ask him how he was. She blushed embarrassment from asking said stupid question.

"Glad to see I got here in time," Jaune then smiled, "and I'm doing good right now with you girls safe now."

"Will thou bestow thy lips on the genitals of her valiant white knight?!", yelled a masculine voice from the forest, causing Jaune to gain a blush. It was quickly followed with the shouting of three women telling him to shut up. Yang thought one of the voices sounded familiar to her, but she couldn't pin point it. It was then that a giant came out of the woods. 'The giant rapist of Vale is here! He must have sensed the destress of me along with Ruby's variability,' thought Yang as Ruby was waking up. She slowly started to back away from the giant.

"Yang, what are you doing here? Why are you and Ruby so far from home?", says a feminine voice from the forest. Yang turned to look and saw Summer standing there.

"Mom? But…but Uncle Qrow said you were kidnapped, that you were taken by a rapist," replied Yang with a look of shock on her face. While she was happy to see her mom again, she was still fearful of the giant man.

"Wow, your brother moves fast, Raven. Also, why are you trying to hide? Just get out here already!", says Ray while he was looking towards a tree. Low and behold, there stood the woman Yang was looking for, her biological mother. Though she didn't need to look for her since Summer was back, it's still relieving to find her here. There also seemed to be another woman behind her.

Yang gasps as the woman turns out to be who she was looking for, her real mother. She had tears in her eyes. Now she could get the answers to her questions like "Why did you leave?" or "Don't you love me?", too bad Ray was impatient.

"Alright, we're all here. Let's get these kids back home." Ray then start to head in the direction of the Xiao Long house.

"Wait, Ray! Can you carry Yang? She must be tired from walking and pulling the wagon here," says Summer as she looked at Yang's drowsy state. 'She probably only working off the adrenaline and shock of seeing her mother, that's going to be a tiring conversation after Tai's.'

"No, just have her lay in the wagon and let Jaune pull her. Especially since the other little one is finally fully awake," replied Ray as Ruby took in her surrounds, wondering why she was outside. Her eyes then landed on her mother causing her to squeal in joy then rushed to her mother to hang off her neck.

"You're back mom! When did you get here? Who are these people? Why am I here?" asked Ruby in rapid fire as she hugs to her mother. Summer pats Ruby on the head with a smile on her face.

"Sh. Sh. I'll tell you on the way," answered Summer.

Ruby then looked around for a second time looking for her mother's weapon. She was a weapon fanatic that enjoyed all types of weapons, though she favored Qrow's scythe. After looking for her mother's spear she asked Summer where it was. Summer then preceded to look in Ray direction. Ray gave back a flat look.

"Well Ruby, Jaune and I are very religious, so we don't like to have any adult toys within our group," Ray was of course smacked to the back of the head by the closest woman, "The hell is wrong with you women! I just committed a near planet destruction about a day ago and you still smack me in the back of the head!" Of course, this proceeded with another smack in the back of the head with the culprit saying don't curse in front of children.

"Fine! Ruby, your mother's weapon is back where she had her mission because I grabbed her and Jaune to run away from bandits that were attacking us. Though I did lead a flock of nevermores to them, taking out about half of the group that was remaining. Now, Jaune go grab the wagon and pull it with Yang inside, the rest of us are walking." Ray then started to walk in the direction of the Xiao Long house.

* * *

**Few Hours Later**

"Qrow, where is Yang and Ruby?! Shouldn't they be here?!", shouted a stressed Tai as he looked through out the house. He just got back from the bar without info on the rapist. He did get a little too much to drink but he wasn't drunk yet.

Qrow on the other hand was drunk, mainly because he kept drinking on the way since he had to sit through all of Tai's imagined stories of how Summer is most likely being treated. He didn't need to be reminded about what a rapist could do then just penetration. 'The hell was going through Tai's head to think up all the worse case scenarios when you get kidnapped by a rapist,' Qrow thought to himself. Unaware of said rapist coming to their house.

Ray was walking, when he sensed something similar and connected to Raven. From what he learned from Raven is that her semblance allows her to make portals to people she is emotional bonded with. There appears to be a line connecting her to five people: Summer, Vernal, Yang, Qrow and Tai. The last two he learned from Raven and Summer. He also learned from their arguing that they both have a thing for Tai. He then sensed high negativity from another person. He is only able to sense it because of his Aura enhanced senses. It seemed to him that Aura was a better sensor on emotions than Will but didn't have the nice glowing trail to his objective. 'Suck it Aura, still not better than my Will creation.'

Ray then focused back on the negativity. It seemed unlucky to him. This caused Ray to stop in his tracks and rise his hand to halt the group behind him.

"Two people up ahead are unleashing high negativity and one has unluckiness effect on him. You guys wait here in case of a grimm attack," says Ray as he moves towards the source.

"Wait! They could be Tai and Qrow! They would attack you on sight!" yells Summer.

"I'll be fine. They couldn't hurt me even if…shit! Grimm are coming towards them at a fast rate! Stick with the kids! Plus, you don't have a weapon Summer, so you won't be able to help," replies Ray after sensing a large group of grimm heading towards the two worried family members. He knew that the negativity would increase once he entered Qrow and Tai's field of view, so he wanted to ensure the safety of the children by getting through the rough patch by himself. He knew how irrational people can get when it came to family, most likely they would derive to mind control. Sadly, that is one of Ray's abilities, along with a Chaos spell that can cause enemies to attack each other or dance. Chaos spell was a favorite of Ray's, along with blades.

* * *

Over at the Long residence, Qrow was looking for clues to where Yang and Ruby ran off to while Tai was shouting for them. He found a set of tracks from the wagon heading into woods. This didn't help much but it was a start. He turned to Tai to tell him only to stop at Tai's wide eyes. He turned back to the trail to see a large man in a bandit getup. That's when realization came to Qrow, this was the rapist. He was easily over eight feet, maybe nine feet from Qrow's point of view. Qrow slowly took out his sword while Tai got ran up to him, getting into his fighting stance.

"Qrow, is this the man that took Summer?" asks Tai with worry and angry in his voice.

"Yes," responses Qrow with sweat dripping down his face. He really was a giant, even bigger than Gretchen's older brother. Qrow's senses were going wild with flight than fight.

"Qrow?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think he took them?" questions a dead toned Tai.

This question caused Qrow to pause, 'Could he be that evil?' flashes through Qrow's mind.

"Probably," says a dead toned Qrow as he tightens his grip on his sword.

* * *

Ray was walking towards the two worried relatives with the mission of saving them from their own foolishness. The packs were getting closer. From what he could sense, they were only beowolves and ursai. There seem to be a mix of alphas and majors in the packs. It seems that Ray will have his work cut out for him.

"Where are they?!" yells an angry Tai with Qrow staring down Ray.

Ray stops walking, "Their fine. Just a couple of scratches from their journey," replies Ray before he realized that could be taken the wrong way. Thankfully, Qrow decided to talk next.

"And where would they be?"

"Out in the forest," replies the now self-dubbed Ray, The Dumbass, Arc.

"You bastard!" shouts Tai as he came rushing towards Ray to punch him in the face at full force. When the hit lands, Ray didn't even react or move from his spot. He just stares at Tai with a look of boredom.

"That's all you got? Well, try this," says Ray as he pulls his fist back then punches Tai in the gut causing Tai's Aura to glow as he lands next to Qrow. Tai coughs a bit before standing up again.

"You okay?" asks a concern Qrow as he keeps an eye on Ray as Ray pulls out his sword and starts moving forward.

"Yeah, just cover me as I move in," answers Tai.

Qrow shifts his sword into shotgun mode and fires his two buckshot at Ray. Ray swings his sword at an angle causing the pellets to fly in an arc back to Qrow, landing harmlessly in front of him as Ray continues his advance.

"Who the hell is this guy?" questions a stunned Tai. He couldn't believe anyone could just fling a bullet back at their opponent. He didn't even believe that Ozpin and all of his experience could something like that. 'Hopefully, it was just luck.' thought Tai. He then asks Qrow to activate his semblance.

"Alright, I show this bastard how unlucky he really is," says Qrow as he poured Aura into his semblance while directing it to Ray. Ray pauses in his advance, he could sense the change in fortune and Aura being directed at him. 'This fool doesn't realize that I have augments to negates his misfortune.' thought Ray to himself as he started to laugh.

This took Tai and Qrow off guard. They were sharing the same thought of this guy being a lunatic.

"What's so funny?" asks an angry Tai.

Ray calm down his laugh to a few chuckles to response with "Let's just say It's Not Luck," the sword then shimmered with a glow. While Tai and Qrow thought it was a semblance that deals with luck, it was in reality the augments of the sword. Qrow's semblance only cancels out the dealing more damage while taking less.

Qrow then scoffed before shifting his sword into a scythe. This intrigues Ray as he used to use a scythe when he was known as Scythe, people weren't the most creative during the restart of the kingdom, especially during the starting up of the Hero's Guild. He trembles at the thought at his undead look he had. From a king to a walking corpse, how the mighty fall.

He was kicked from his thoughts when Qrow rushes to him. Ray blocked the scythe's blade with his blade both grabbing Qrow by his throat with his left hand. He stares into Qrow's eyes with a blank look as Qrow's weapon falls to the ground.

"You done yet?"

"Go fuck yourself, pedophile!" chokes out Qrow as he claws at Ray's hand. Qrow only being able to talk because wasn't pressing down on his throat hard enough, only hard enough to keep control.

Tai then rushes to Ray's side to land a kidney punch, only to get grabbed by the throat too.

"Now that I have you two, listen to me. I didn't rape Summer, Raven, Yang or Ruby. First off, fuck you for assuming I raped two under age girls. Second off, we have shit load of grimm on the way because of your petty party," just as Ray finishes, an alpha beowolf burst from the woods with its pack of ten right behind it. To the right of the beowolf pack, a ursai pack of six led by a major comes forth. Ray knew this was only the beginning. He drops the two, he dubbed, idiots to turn to the grimm threat.

"Now, start doing your job as Huntsmen," says Ray as he rushes to the alpha beowolf when it roared towards him. He grabs it by its jawbones, pulling them apart, causing the beowolf's jaw to break. It tries to back off, only to get a sword through its gut then sliced upwards. Ray then rolls back, puts back his sword for his rifle. He then takes aim and shoots six times landing a hit on the head each time. Now there is only four beowolves left. Ray left those for the Huntsmen as he reloads at in less then a millisecond, he then took aim at the major ursa that was charging towards him. He shoots it in the knees causing the grimm to slide forward. Ray puts his foot on the ursa's head, taking aim at the grimm's brain stem before firing and kill it. He turns back to the ursa pack to see half of them ran away. He then put away his rifle and charged one of the ursai, getting into a bear wrestling move with the ursa. He then stomped on the ursa's left knee, causing the bear grimm to fall on its left side. He then throws a left hook into the ursa's face, breaking the creature's neck. He looks towards the last ursa, only to find it fading to ash with Qrow behind it.

Qrow took out his flask and drunk from it. When he was done, he put it back. He then looks towards Ray, unable to understand how this man not only took down the grimm but Tai and himself. They were part of the greatest team on Remnant, team STRQ. Their team could beat Ozpin if they worked together. But this guy just tosses the TQ of the team around like ragdolls. It was unthinkable how powerful and skillful this guy seems to be. He then focuses back in when Ray whistles towards where he came from. After a while, a blond boy leading a group comes down the trail while dragging along a red wagon. Behind the boy was a shaven haired teenaged girl. Behind her was…

"Summer!" shouts Tai with joy as runs towards Summer. When he got to her, he picks her up before hugging her close to him. Summer squeals in shock and joy from the surprise hug. Ruby of course was standing back a little to give her parents space.

"Ahmm," came a clear throat behind Summer. Tai looks behind her only to drop his mouth in shock, for there stood his ex-wife, Raven. She had a sharp look in her eyes that could cut diamonds, with a bit of jealousy.

"Oh, uh, hi Raven. Long time no see," says a now shy Tai, the Fuck Boi of team STRQ. Seeing his runaway wife was a shock. 'She even looks as beautiful as the day she left' was the thought that passes through Tai's head. It was interrupted by a hand tugging on his shirt. He looks down to see it was Ruby. She looks at him with the puppy dog eyes. He knew that Ruby wants him to carry her. He softly smiles as he picks her up princess style. He looks towards the red wagon to see Yang sleeping.

"How about I explain everything once we get inside and put the girls to bed," says Summer as she then makes her way inside. Qrow enters after Ray to ensure he doesn't do anything. Jaune places the wagon at the front of the house before moving towards Yang to pick her up. He was interrupted by Raven.

"I'll take her to bed. How about you go find a place to sleep inside," commands Raven with Yang in her arms. If she was going to be here, she might as well make up for lost time. Jaune just nods before heading inside. Raven turns back to the forest to sense if there was any nearby grimm before heading inside herself.

* * *

**Sorry about the story taking so long. As I said in the last chapter, I have to take a full-time class along with two full classes with half the time. They require same number of projects and papers as regular classes. It's really annoying. The next chapter could take the same amount of time.**

**As you can also tell, the grammar of the story is improving a bit. I been researching proper ways along the way. So hopefully, I will continue to improve.**

**Review if you want, I'll try to respond to any questions. I would prefer PM for questions because I can answer them faster than by posting chapters with the answers at the top but not everyone has an account on here.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Lessons

**Alright, we got some actual well place criticism and question. Also, you don't have to worry about me just giving up. This story will have an ending. Even if I have to end it with a timeline or use OP hacks.**

**The Tattered Spire could be used for that situation. The problem that is then faced is people questioning how they came back. This would lead to people scheming to take over the Spire. It was most likely why Theresa took control of the Spire. She most likely knew that people would abuse it. Ray also will not resurrect them based on the fact his family has always been nothing but a fairy tale to tell people in our universe and the like. He sees death as an escape for them. This is beside the fact that the Arc family doesn't know who Ray is anymore. Wouldn't you find it suspicious if some 9-foot-tall guy came to your door looking like his late twenties, saying he was your so many greats grandfather and needed to take your only son to fight against the forces of the Grimm and Void. Especially a family that didn't seem to properly train him to be a Huntsman. They are also dead because the tower requires three heroes to activate if it's not Ray. If Salem, Corruptor, or Jack of Blades got hold of the family and activate their powers, they could storm the tower to end or enslave humanity. While current Ray could possibly take them, it's the interference of the dark god that scares him. Now about Jaune's future kids, well, don't want to spoil the story yet.**

**For the Batman part, I can see why you would think that. Batman is very popular, but I was doing it based on the main characters in the Fable games. The Oakvale hero had his father killed, sister's eyes cut out, mother imprisoned and tortured, and his village razed to the ground by Jack of Blades. The hero of Southcliff had his parents killed by a white balverine. The Bowerstone hero started out as a homeless child with his sister, whose parents died mysteriously. His sister was then killed in front of him. Later his dog and family (if he had one) were killed before the trip to the Spire. That also leads to the part of his sister being resurrected, where was she resurrected? How and why did Scythe get there? It was the weirdest parts of the story. Then you have the Brightwall hero, the prince whose brother was out to kill him, his parents being dead for at least a few years from what has been stated about Logan's rule. Could have been as little as four years to fifteen years. We only know for sure he ruled for four years by how he discovered the darkness in Aurora. Then you have Hammer whose biological parents' fate is unknown and adoptive father is executed in the Temple of Light. Reaver caused his village, Oakvale, and lover to burn in a great fire because of his deal with the shadows. So, I was trying to continue the trend. It was also used to signify that great power comes at a price.**

**The Crocea Mors only being described as metal because of elements that make up the matter. Though it could be metalloid elements, it just that the elements are not described for Forerunner material. 343 could at least tell us if its elements are metal or metalloid. It is very unlikely to be nonmetals. Though, you are indeed correct about hardlight and energy being used to make the edge sharper. I'm just too lazy to describe all that. Laziness is also why the character will be using their default outfits (besides Jaune) throughout the story, so I don't have to screech to halt to describe the colors, texture, and material of outfits. All that stuff is in the images of the characters through google search.**

* * *

**Ray's Mind **

"Dad, why does mom have to stay home with those bullies?", asked a frustrated William (Ray) to his blacksmith father.

"Don't worry about that son. How about we go to visit your friend Rayleen's house for the night," said William's dad in fake enthusiasm as they made their way to Rayleen's house. This happened throughout most of William's childhood. The soldiers of the court raping who ever they please. They especially took a pleasing to William's mother, the beautiful wife of the blacksmith. Developing the pure hatred of rape in William's life.

The scene then changed to when William is older, holding hands with Rayleen. They just enjoyed a night out together when a group of soldiers stop them.

"Hey pretty little thing, how about you leave this man and come with us," said a soldier as he grabbed a hold of her arm, "Besides, its family tradition for this lowlife, ha ha ha!" The other soldiers, thugs, laughed with the first soldier.

Fire burning in Ray's hands.

"Let go!", shouted Rayleen as she tried pull her arm from the soldier. She then kicked the soldier in the crotch, dropping him like a sack of potatoes. Another soldier then shouted "Bitch" before smacking her causing her to land on the ground. The soldier then pulled out a sword to kill her there.

A fireball flew from William's hands into the torso of the soldier, set the soldier on fire as it thrown him off his feet. This quickly led to William killing the other soldiers with his fireballs or hands. The first taste of darkness and deeper hatred of darkness.

The scene changes to William going to his house after practicing his powers out in the woods near the village. Once the house came in view, in front of the house stood an extravagant carriage. William ran to the house knowing the only people to have that costly of a carriage were the members of the Court and any lords that serve them. His wife Rayleen was most likely being rape by a lord as the Court didn't usually take to pleasure of the flesh. He only heard of rumors of the Queen of Blades taking to it, but he believed that was false. How wrong he was going to be.

He busted through the entrance, there stood the Queen with what could only be the butchered corpse of his wife. Surrounding the Queen was soldiers of the court along with two dead soldiers on the ground.

"So, my new boy toy came home at last," said the Queen as she licked her lips under her mask at the sight of William's athletic build, "and how delicious of a boy toy your going to be." She walked towards William with her hips swaying.

"More like your killer," William charged lighting in his hand, "Die you witch!" The lightning shot out of his fingertips. The Queen pulled up her carving knife, glancing the lightning off to the side, hitting the soldier next to her. She was pleased to see it started forming a chain lightning to kill all her soldiers before it finally tried to hit her again. She brushed it off with a flick of her hand. This man was weaker than the knight was the thought she had, or so she had said.

"How thrilling! Finally, someone I can enjoy that isn't a boring ruler or a nonsexual knight. You even have the body of a champion," said as she advanced on William. When she got to him, he tried to punch her only for her to grab his fist.

"Oh! We can't have this, now can we?", asked the Queen as she started to crush William's hand causing him to fall to his knees. "Now, let's go to your new home, pet."

"No," said William through his clinched teeth.

"It wasn't a request," said the Queen before knocking William out.

Scenes start to fade in and out. Scenes of rape, molestation, slavery, torture, and ectara. The lessons of torture and slavery in grained into his mind. The cementing the hatred for rape. It also created his hatred for ass play on himself.

The scene fades into William being summoned by Jack of blades into the Void. William looks around to see creatures made of pure shadow with red glowing eyes. He could feel the corruption entering him.

"You are starting to become a problem, William. The Queen may not see it, but the Knight and I do. You are gathering strength through your labor and Will experience through using your little heal spell," said Jack as he walked up to William with an ornate sword in hand, "Since I can't kill you without angering the Queen, I will seal your pathetic soul into this sword. This will ensure that the Lady doesn't betray me."

Jack then tried to thrust the sword into William only to face a blue barrier. William then grabbed the sword and fled the court. He found an opening into the real world and dove through it.

He landed in an open field. He looked around for any Court troops but found none. He then spotted some woods. He sprinted across the field into the woods. Once he was sure that no one followed him, he looked down at the sword. Back at the court in the Void, he felt it take something when he grabbed it.

"Hey, William," said an unknown voice.

William jumped to his feet and looked around for the location of the voice. There was no one around, but he was sure there was a voice.

"The sword! Look at the sword!", shouted the voice.

William looked at the sword again, this time he could see a glow around it. It looked similar to the glow of his pure Will.

"You still there? Come on, you seen shadow creatures and the talking sword is what turns you off," the sword said.

"What do you want?", asked William.

"I don't want anything. I'm a sword!", replied the sword, "It's what I can do for you. I can give you the power to kill the Court."

"Why would you want to kill the Court? They made you," said William as he stared at the sword questioningly.

"Well, they weren't my original creator, but that's besides the point. Do you want it or do you not?"

"Alright, what do I have to do to unlock this power?"

"You have to give me your soul," said the sword as William went wide eyed for a second.

"What? Why?", asked William.

"Well, I can only grant power to the individual who has his/her soul sealed inside me. It was how I was made," replied the sword.

William though to himself for a moment. He had to give up his soul to gain the power needed to defeat the Court. He then went through the memories of what the Court had done to not only him, but the world itself. The millions of people they have killed to claim control. So, he made his decision.

"I'll do it," answered William, teaching him the lesson of that power always comes with a price, if you want to do good. The only thing is that the price isn't the same for everyone.

"What's your name?", asked William.

"Sword of Aeons," replied the sword, "At least that's what I came up with over the years." The scene then faded afterwards.

Then memories started fading in and out as it shows William killing Jack of Blades and the Knight of Blades. It stops at the memory of William facing the Queen of Blades. She stood there with a smirk on her lip.

"Oh, the valiant hero is here to defeat the last villain. His sweet lover," said the Queen before laughing.

"You're no lover, you're a damn rapist! A murder! A Tyrant! You hold no love, only lust and envy," said William with the Sword of Aeons in his hand. He would kill her no matter what. He will avenge not only his wife, but the populace of the world.

The Queen snarled at the remarks, "You clearly have no understanding of love. Should be expected from a peasant born from a blacksmith and his wife."

"It doesn't matter. You will die this day," said William before he charged at the Queen.

They fought for weeks on end. They destroyed mountains and craved valleys into the land by the swing of their blades. Queen complimenting William for his endurance. She would try to seduce him through out the battle. It was only at about halfway through she saw it as pointless. She decided to get serious, but it was too late. She allowed William to gain the experience from their duel to increase his power even more.

William then suddenly strike the Queen sword, cutting through the sword at the hilt. Queen stood there in shock before tears filled her eyes. Here stood the man she 'loved', ready to kill her for that no-good whore who didn't know her place.

"Please, I'm sorry, I can change for the better in our relationship," said the Queen.

"What relationship?! You used me as a slave for labor and sex! That isn't a healthy relationship," said William as he moved the blade to her neck.

"The labor was from that lazy Jack and the torture was from the Knight! I didn't do anything but sex and sexual torture! I would never want to hurt the one I love," said the Queen as she cried to herself. She had to abide to Jack's rule of the Void or face the consequences from their creator.

"I didn't enjoy that torture either! What the hell is wrong with you? You keep going on about your deluded view of love," said William.

Queen then screamed in rage as she jumped up to choke William. If she wasn't seeing red, she would have seen him swing his sword at her head. Her head fell from her body, but before it hit the ground, a tear was in her eye.

That was the day William learned, people will think they are doing good when in reality, it was evil. He also learned he hated watching women cry, no matter how evil they are.

The scene fades into William sitting on a throne. He could feel the corruption from the Void and his fights with the Court, especially the Queen, trying to take him over. He made a portal into the Void to return the corruption. Unknowing of the creature he created.

When he returned to Albion, his throne was taken from him by his children. When he questioned why they did that. They only said his time was up. So, he decided to leave Albion with nothing more than a blue cloak, scythe, and his items in his inventory pouch that he created after his battle with the Queen.

It taught him the lesson of corruption runs in more forms than one.

It then flashed the scene of the Corruptor destroying the world. Showing the creatures of the Void owning the planet. Teaching William, that he can't run from his past.

* * *

**Xiao-Long Residence's Living Room**

William's eyes shot open. He has been having the same nightmare for years but only on occasionally. He never had it more than four times a month. It only served to remind him what his 'lessons'.

He looks around to see Jaune sleeping on the couch. He then looked to find a clock to see what time it was.

'Six-thirty, huh. Well, time for training.'

William then got up and walked over to Jaune. He reached to wake him up, only for Jaune to shiver. William knew it had to be the memory of his father's bloody corpse and his reoccurring nightmare of his family telling him it was Ray's fault for not being fast enough. The Corruptor has been trying to make headway. The only problem is that Ray has been slowly getting Jaune immune to the Corruptor's influence. It will take time, but Ray believes in him.

"Come on, bud. It's time to train," says Ray as he shakes Jaune awake.

Jaune slowly opens his eyes to see Ray standing before him. He slowly starts to tear up before latching on to Ray. Ray just lets him cry into his shoulder and hugs Jaune. They just had to remain strong.

* * *

**The chapter is short because I am going to be absent for a while because of projects and exams. I will get right back to it on break.**

**Now, there has been this uproar about the Bumblebee being shown more in canon now but, I have to say, wait. This could exactly be like Blacksun and leading you on to nothing. RT's RWBY and relationships don't exactly go hand and hand. Just looked at Arkos, Iceberg and Tai's relationships. You will see more dive into the relationships at the series end because the show mainly focuses on the action and adventure. It will most likely end similarly to Naruto and Bleach when it comes to relationships.**

**The three Court members also are connected to the seven deadly sins in my story. Jack represents Pride, Greed, and Sloth. The Knight represents Wrath and Gluttony. The Queen represents Lust and Envy.**

**This chapter also explains why William choose his new name for the new world to be Ray. In honor and memory of his dead wife.**

**Future Chapters until Beacon First Day Chapter**

**The Red Rose**

**The Snowflake**

**The Faunus**

**The Spartan**

**The 'Just Friends'**

**The Shadow**

**Review if you want, I'll try to respond to any questions. I would prefer PM for questions because I can answer them faster than by posting chapters with the answers at the top but not everyone has an account on here.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Red Rose

**Have you guys seen the latest episodes? Looks like Dr. Watts has been with the SDC for a while from how Jacque reacted to him. He is also most likely the influence or shady dealer of the SDC. Though I still think Jacque is a racist because of the people he grew up with but to act upon it is terrible business strategy. The US South wasn't able to do it until government law was actually able to enforce all businesses to do it. Though it could also be the RT writers not understanding actual economics and business practices. Lord knows they don't treat their employees right.**

**So, I'm guessing Dr. Watts convinced Jacque to lower the pay of Faunus which led to the support for White Fang to get more violent. The stress of dealing with White Fang started breaking down Jacques, which is why all his hair is now white. This led to Jacques break off from the family to deal with the White Fang problem only to cause more problems from Dr. Watts's influences. The wife started drinking, the eldest went to the military since she wasn't used to the family commenting such changes, Weiss had to see her life flipped upside down, and Whitley was too young to experience these changes. This was all done so Watts could have influence over the largest dust company to get it shut down.**

**Through Willow's Father could be racist himself and not given a shit about faunus rights because of the Faunus Rights Revolution. Damn animals, don't they know that the Imperium of Man classifies them as unwanted mutants that need to be purged. Fucking Chaos worshipers, the lot of them! Burn the heretics, for the Emperor!**

**Now enough of Fan Theories, and glory to the God Emperor, Jaune was getting some attention from MILFs. It reminded me of another Fanfic called **_**Strange Tales of Remnant**_**. It was funny to watch, but apparently, they see Jaune as a good father figure, or good one-night stand. Imagine ruining a shot at dating him. Sadly, Jaune is still 0-2 on the dating scene. One rejected him because she thought he was in it for the money and fame. The another turned to ash. At least he isn't friendzone by his childhood friend. Nora sad times.**

**Also, Dailymotion has the new episodes if you're poor like me. There is also kissanime, but that place is infected with popup ads.**

* * *

**Outside of the Xiao Long residence**

_**Clang**_

_**Clank**_

"You have to be faster than that! I'm not even sweating over here!"

Jaune was huffing as he was trying to hold his own in a battle of strength against Ray in their practice duel. He was losing, even with Ray going easy on him.

"You're losing the battle of strength, what do you do now?"

Jaune slide the blade to left, letting Ray's momentum push him to Jaune's side for a side slash from Jaune. Ray however, slide his sword into a reverse grip to block the slash. He then grabbed, using his left hand, Jaune by his right arm to throw him at a distance. Jaune tactfully retreated a good distance away from Ray.

"Good, you got faster at dodging grapples. Now it's time to use flourishes."

Jaune concentrated for a bit, causing lines to glow on him before jump into the air and swinging down on Ray. Ray block the attack, only to get pushed back from the force.

"Good, if this was a normal sword it would have broken into two separate pieces," says Ray with a smile on his face, "How about we call it quits for today so you can talk to your _girlfriend_."

"She is not my girlfriend grandpa. She was a person who needed help, so I was obliged to help," responses Jaune as he put Crocea Mors away. He then heads to the house.

"So, you don't think she is attractive? Oh, I raised a gay, how will my bloodline go on?" asks Ray with fake tears in his eyes and a hand over his heart.

"Hey, I'm not gay and I may find her attractive," replies Jaune.

"What, too good to be gay now? Falling to social pressure already," Ray quickly responses back.

Jaune slaps a hand over his face and says, "Will you stop doing that. It's really annoying."

"Stop falling for it then, the only way to win is to be quiet sometimes or getting better wits," Ray fires back before laughing.

Jaune just sighs before entering the house. He spots Yang, Ruby, Qrow, and Raven at the dining room table while Tai and Summer are in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Yang and Ruby were playing a fighting game on their scrolls while Qrow and Raven were chatting about something. It looks like Vernal was still sleeping or exploring the surroundings for possible escape routes. Ray of course could hear them talking about how he was the one that caused the earthquakes and that he was older than Ozpin and Salem. Jaune couldn't hear the conversation because he is focusing in on the scrolls in the girls' hands.

"Why don't you go see if you can join their game? If you need a third player to join, I should be available," says Ray as he hands Jaune a scroll. Jaune quickly went towards the girls to join their game while Ray made his way to an empty seat next to Qrow.

"Hey, shouldn't you be standing? I mean, you'll probably break the seat with your weight," snickers Qrow as he stops Ray from seating down.

"If your seat can hold that oversized ego of yours, even with the damage it took from me yesterday. It can hold my weight," replies Ray as he takes a seat while Raven laughs at Qrow's expense.

"Touché," responses Qrow.

"So Raven, have you and Summer talked to Tai yet?", asks Ray with a shit eating grin on his face.

Raven's mood suddenly dropped at the question. The conversation between her and Summer was private. Ray and Jaune were too far ahead with Ray vocally teaching Jaune on how to gain access on his semblance along with basic business mannerisms and Vernal was covering the rear of the group. 'How did he hear us will teaching Jaune?' thought Raven as she stares at Ray with shock and disbelief.

"I cracked the crust of the planet and you think over hearing a conversation about ten meters away is too much?", questions Ray with his still firmly placed shit eating grin.

Raven sighs before stating, "No, we haven't told or asked him about anything in that conversation."

"Hey, how about the guy not in the loop?", asks Qrow as he looks back and forth from Ray to Raven, "How about informing me on the situation?"

Ray then looks at Qrow with a smirk and points to Raven. "She," he says before then pointing to Summer, "and her want the same man. Summer, in all her brilliance, came up with the thought of sharing. Raven didn't want to agree but finally gave up when she realize it was live with Tai and not be with him or live with Tai and be with him and Summer."

"Shut up," hisses Raven.

"No way. That's amazing! The great Raven Branwen, lowered to sharing a husband," says Qrow before bursting with laughter.

"Jaune! Quit cheating!", shouts Ruby.

"Yeah! There's no way you could have beat us two to one!", shouts Yang

"I didn't cheat. I just made logical guesses on the moves you would perform before you preform them. All based on the use of tactics you used in the previous games," responses Jaune to the accusations.

Ray then looks over to see Yang and Ruby pouting at Jaune before looking at the game on Jaune's scroll, _Royal Fighters_, the game that is a two to ten player fighting game. One of the many games that Ray had Jaune practice for better tactics, even if _Remnant: The Game _was the game that Jaune played the most.

"Yeah, sorry girls. I forgot Jaune is an expert at the game mechanics and tactics," says Ray in defense of Jaune. Before turning back to Raven to discuss possible ways to tell Tai about the agreement between her and Summer.

Qrow looks over to see the problem before pulling out his own scroll. "How about I join you girls in taking down the evil tyrant Jaune," says Qrow with a smile.

"Yes!", both girls shout.

Summer looks over to see Qrow, Jaune, and her precious girls playing a game while Ray and Raven were discussing something. She smiles at the closeness of the family that was just broken the day before. Though, she didn't like the fact that Ray decided to improve the furniture without her or Tai's permission. At least it was big enough for ten people and had ten matching chairs. It just looked out of place with its luxurious designs compared to the plain looks of the rest of the house.

Summer then hears someone walk into the room. She turned to see Vernal walking to the seat next to Ray. She then went back to cooking. Once that was done, she and Tai separates the food into nine plates. When the food was separated, she went to call out to everyone that breakfast was ready, only to be interrupted by Qrow yelling.

"There's no way you won! I demand a rematch!", shouts Qrow, "How about a match at _Street Huntsmen_? No one has ever beaten me at that game."

"Qrow! Quit playing games!", yells Tai before calmly saying, "Breakfast is ready anyways."

"Breakfast!", yells Yang and Ruby with excitement before running to the kitchen. Jaune just stands up with a smile and calmly walks to the kitchen.

This causes Summer to frown. She is worrying about the fact that Jaune seemed to have matured too fast for a 10-year old. 'Is Ray's training that harsh or did he push for faster maturation because of something else,' thought Summer to herself. She grabs the first available plate and goes to sit by the kids. Tai took a seat right next to her and Raven. This left the table as all the kids on one side; Summer and Tai on another; Raven, Vernal and Ray on another side; and Qrow with his own side but now seated next to Ray.

The children went straight into eating their breakfast, even Jaune was eating quickly. The adults clearly knew they were planning something. Once the kids finally finished eating, they put their dishes in the sink before heading outside to play, though it appears to be Yang and Ruby dragging Jaune outside. This was good in Ray's opinion, he needs to talk to team STRQ about improving the house and adding additions like a smithery, security perimeter, and basic house improvements like reinforced doors, windows, and walls.

He turns to Tai and Summer to ask them about letting him to add improvements, only to be stopped by Tai.

"So, going to explain why a table that looks like it belongs in the Schnee mansion is doing in my dining room?', questions Tai as looks at Ray, "Also, how you were able to do it without anyone hearing it?"

"Easy, Jaune and I have this power called Will that allows us to store items in a sort of pocket dimension. It also seems to keep items as fresh as when they are stored. We call it, inventory," replies Ray as he summons a carrot into his hand before summoning it back into his inventory, "Now, how about we talk about improving the house's structure. I will even add a smithery and auto-turrets. In case of emergencies, of course."

Tai stared at Ray with a grim look on his face before looking out the window and seeing the kids playing around. He then looks back at Ray and sighs. "Alright, but how am I supposed to know that the auto-turrets won't hurt the kids or strangers?" asks Tai.

In Ray's hand a blue light glow, Ray summoned an eight-inch tablet. He then hands it to Tai. He then points at the red target symbol and says, "That is your targeting selection app," he then points to a yellow target symbol, "that is the caution targeting selection app. It will allow the turrets to follow the target and fire if the target shows aggression," he then points to the green target symbol, "the final app is the non-targeting selection app. I already registered everyone in the house currently to the app."

"Why do you call them apps?" asks Summer.

"Easier to say than Advance Point Positioning System," says Ray.

"Really?" asks Tai.

"No, I just call them apps because they open and close like apps on phones," replies Ray.

"You mean scrolls," says Summer.

"Whatever, the point is do you or do you not want the upgrades?" asks Ray, "I can even have the turrets cloaked or hidden in the ground. I of course will have them upgraded with anti-air and anti-heavy add-ons."

"Add-ons?" questions Tai.

"Yeah, add-ons. You know, additional parts," responds Ray, "I can't add the anti-infantry add-on because it could cause a forest fire."

"I know what add-ons mean," says Tai with a little angry, "I'm asking about the reason for add-ons? Are the turrets not all-purpose weaponry?"

"Oh, yeah, the turrets base form is all-purpose. The add-ons just increase the turrets efficiency against current types of enemies," explained Ray. Ray then summoned two mini-figure of a Base Turret that was armed with four M202 XP MG. One of the mini-figures had two M66 LRG (light rail gun) and the other figure has two Anaconda surface-to-air missile pods. "These babies could take on hordes of enemies. The grimm would just be lining up for the slaughter."

"How tall would they be?" asks Tai as he pick up the LRG module.

"About twenty-one feet," answers Ray as Summer looks over the anti-air module, "So, about two stories in building terms. You shouldn't worry because the turrets can shoot at the foot of the stand without damaging it."

"How much will it cost?" questions Tai as he puts the figure back.

"Nothing, I'm not going to charge you a lien," responses Ray, "I'll take the payment of Jaune getting to play with your girls and the beatdown I gave you."

"Fine, I'll let you do it," says Tai, "Just try to keep your kid from taking my kids' innocence."

"No promises," replies Ray.

* * *

**Outside the Xiao Long House**

"Charge my mighty steed! We must defeat the evil grimm before she destroys the village!" yells Ruby from Jaune's back with her mighty sword (stick) in the air. Jaune then battle charges to Yang, who stomped on a mud castle. Ruby taps Yang with 'sword', vanquishing the evil grimm.

"Jaune! Quit running so fast!" shouts Yang with her hands tightening to fists at her side. "It makes it too easy for the Huntress!"

"Sorry, I just don't enjoy being the horse," says Jaune as he pushes Ruby from his back to his shoulders. Head between her legs. Heh.

"Well, why didn't you say something?" asks Ruby as she looks down at Jaune.

"I just wanted you girls to have fun," answers Jaune.

"So, what do you want to do?" asks Yang as she walks closer to Jaune and Ruby.

"We could play horde survival. My grandpa says it is the best way to train," says Jaune.

"Horde survival?" queries Ruby, "What type of game is that?"

"It's where I have to summon a swarm of enemies and defeat them," responses Jaune as he looked up to Ruby.

"That sounds too dangerous," says Yang as she looks towards Ruby, "How about something else."

"I could create a treasure hunt like my gramps does," replies Jaune, "I could put a chest with a bunch of cookies inside in the ground. I would then make four separate sheets that will lead to the chest's location. But, along with it will be fake digging spots and clues. I will also be trying to stop you."

Yang and Ruby just stare at Jaune for a bit, wondering why he believed these where fun games. Jaune apparently understood the look because he responded with a different game.

"How about hide and go seek tag?" asks Jaune before explaining the game, "Two people can hide and one while try to find them. The seeker will have to tag the hider before they join the seeker team. If the hider gets away, they can hide again."

"That actually sounds like fun," says Yang.

"Yeah! You can seek first Jaune," declares Ruby as she hops off Jaune and runs to the woods.

Jaune closes his eyes and counts to thirty. Once he finishes, he seeks out the girls.

* * *

**Five minutes later**

"How?!"

"He must be cheating! He didn't close his eyes!"

Came the responses of Yang and Ruby, respectively, as they were found and caught with such a short time frame.

"I followed the trail you guys left," responses Jaune to Yang's question.

"What's going on out here to cause these girls to shout?" asks Ray as he walks up to the kids, "Did Jaune show his secret greatsword in his pants? Knew the pervert would be making his moves. I swear, his mental puberty came early."

"He has a greatsword pants? How does he hide it in there?" asks Ruby as she looks towards Jaune for answers, only to see Jaune blushing.

"Yeah, but you can't see his flesh greatsword until you're older Ruby," says Ray as he walks to the perimeter of the Xiao Long property to dig up holes to implant the turrets. He wants to get the buildings and turrets done by morning.

"So, Yang, it's your turn to seek," says Jaune as he ran to the woods.

Ruby ran towards the direction of Ray. When she reached him, she saw Ray digging a hole into the ground with large green parts next to the hole. The hole looked to be ten feet deep and six feet sides.

"Hey, Ray! Can I hide by the metal pile?" asks Ruby as she watches Ray pick at the ground before shoveling it to a large mine cart. She kept watching him until he filled the cart to the top and carries it up the ladder before dumping it into the large dirt pile. Ray then turns to Ruby.

"Sure, I don't care," says Ray before jumping back down the hole.

* * *

A few minutes pass before Yang comes around looking for Ruby and Jaune. She hears music in the distance, so she heads towards it. When she arrives in the location, she sees Ray about to start a new song.

**(Fucked Yo Bitch!, Jarbo the Hutt Ft. Tyron and Dame Pesos)**

_I got new kicks on, straight up out the door, fresh as fuck_

_smelling a million bucks, turning heads in my best clothes_

_ya see shawty, i'ma go jihadi if I don't explode _

_inside of a thick ho's body tonight, tonight_

_I'm finna expose all of myself to her, _

_do a trademark sex pose_

_and have her down at my knees, I seize _

_her attention with these chocolate nuts but no red rose_

_but I'm in the black, got my tracks, got my stacks_

_gonna lay you on your back 'cause I'm a jackal in the sack_

_gonna slap you on your ass, leave it stamped with this hand print_

_'cause girl you can fix a pretty fucking mean sandwich_

_I don't know what your man did, but he's a man bitch_

_girl lock up the cats, let's go camping_

_you know... pitch a tent - you can bring the damn kids_

_'cause they need a first-hand glimpse of what a man is_

_one that isn't afraid of getting laid_

_with a face lookin' like he just ate a gallon of mayonnaise_

_bitch made, and don't get paid_

_and won't leave his gaming man cave for days_

_do you copy? girl you know that you got lucky_

_that dumb dummy you called a man ain't got nothing on me_

_so while he's nutting all over the Mandalorian_

_I'll be manhandling his whore again in Oregon_

_that's why she call me at night_

_ho hardly ever leave me alone though, damn bro she so naughty_

_'cause she want me to come almost constantly_

_she so cum hungry, she want it all from me_

_but i'ma take it to a whole 'nother level_

_work on your thighs and your toes and your navel_

_I'm the first man to make your pour honey on the table_

_if you're able, I'll make the cooch gush like a burst main_

_tornado, so put on your halo_

_get down on your knees, give me worship fellatio_

_but really all I want to do is lay low_

_until your man come home, so I can just open the door and say MATT!_

_I just fucked yo girl tonight, and came inside her!_

_I just fucked yo girl tonight, so step aside yeah!_

_I just fucked yo girl tonight, I lit the fire!_

_I just blew her fucking mind, 'cause I'm her one desire!_

_I just fucked yo girl tonight, and came inside her!_

_Pesos... just fucked yo girl tonight, so step aside yeah!_

_Jesse Lee Peterson... just fucked yo girl tonight, I lit the fire!_

_I just blew her fucking mind, 'cause I'm her one desire!_

_feliz navidad!_

_feliz navidad!_

_mundane matt is a pedophile_

_I want to wish you a merry Christmas_

_I want to wish a merry Christmas_

_mundane matt is going to jail to get r*ped like he r*pes the baby!_

_I want to wish you a merry Christmas_

_I want to wish a merry Christmas_

_mundane matt is going to jail to get r*ped like he r*pes the baby!_

Ray slides down the turret to the ground. He summons the tablet, then presses the conceal button. The twenty-one-foot turret lowers into the ground. Ray then turns to Yang with a smile on his face.

"What's up Yang, looking for Jaune and Ruby?" asks Ray as he summons bags with the label 'Dirt'. He starts filling the bag with the dirt.

"Yeah, have you seen them?" returns Yang while looking around.

"Yeah," says Ray. Yang then looks towards him, waiting for him to continue. He just keeps digging up the dirt and putting it away.

"So, where are they?" asks Yang in frustrate as she glares at Ray.

"Around," answers Ray. Yang was about to shout at him when she hears suppressed giggles behind the dirt. Yang gains a smile then sneaks around the dirt pile to see Ruby _trying_, and failing, to suppress her giggles. Yang then lunges at Ruby and tags her.

"Got you," says Yang before looking around for the blonde knight in hopes of him being nearby.

"Looks like you found her, guess Jaune is the only person left," says Ray, "I give you a hint on finding him."

Yang and Ruby look at Ray as Ray held a smirk on his smug face.

"You just need to go a little to the west and then start fake crying," says Ray as he suppresses the chuckles coming up, "The cunt licker *ahem* I mean _white knight_, can't resist helping a lady in distress."

The sisters look at each other before running west. When they enter a clearing, look around to see if they can spot Jaune. When they don't see him, they turn to each other before nodding. Then they bust into tears. Within minutes, the young white knight rushes to the clearing at full speed.

"What's wrong! Is it-" Jaune tries to say only to be tackled by the two girls.

"We win," says Yang while laughing.

"What?! You fake crying to draw me out?" questions Jaune before looking to the east to see Ray walking towards them, whistling innocently.

"Wow, you girls found him! Good job," says Ray with his shit eating grin, "Guess Jaune needs to fire his trainer."

"I'm thinking about," says Jaune as he glares at Ray, who starts digging another hole.

"Now, how about you kids go back to the house," says Ray as he looks up to see the Sun at its highest point, "Summer or Tai probably have lunch ready."

"Alright, see you later Ray," replies Yang and Ruby.

"Bye, Gramps," says Jaune as he follows his owners *ahem* lady friends.

"Back to the grind," says Ray as he summons a speaker and his tact phone and plays _You Can Never Win _by _Into the Pale Abyss_.

* * *

**Well, I failed you guys. I was too busy with school and family. We also got to see Willow Schnee. Neat! The four members of the MILF squad is finally revealed.**

**I will also be adding an addition chapter to the list called "The Meeting". The reason behind this is because I spilt this chapter in half to keep feeding you guys. Don't want your desire to read this to burn out.**

**As always:**

**Review if you want, I'll try to respond to any questions. I would prefer PM for questions because I can answer them faster than by posting chapters with the answers at the top but not everyone has an account on here.**


End file.
